Bouleversement
by Neymanga
Summary: Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus chez elle et elle avait plongé dans un monde d'horreur où ceux possédant une individualité étaient persécuté. Shouto/Momo! (J'ai mis drama parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **J'ai imaginé une nouvelle fic qui ne fera pas plus de 10 chapitre. L'univers est un peu plus poussé et l'histoire plus mature que mes autres fics. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je n'arrête pas mon autre fic, c'est juste pour proposé quelque chose de différent... Le plan de la fic est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger.**

 **Chapitre corrigé par Mayunee**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : commencement…

 _« J'ai mal à la tête. Où suis-je et que s'est-il passé ? »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva péniblement. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle était sûre d''une chose : elle ne devrait pas être ici au milieu de ces décombres à l'orée de cette forêt. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. L'endroit dégageait une odeur pestilentielle que son nez avait du mal à supporter. Elle se concentra et réfléchit, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé : _« Allez, pensa-t-elle, souviens toi ! »._ Un éclair parcourut son esprit et tout lui parut plus clair.

* * *

-T'es sûre que c'est sans danger ton truc ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui ! Répondit une fille à lunettes. On dit que je suis une génie donc t'inquiète.

-Elle consiste en quoi ton invention déjà, redemanda-t-elle, apeurée.

-C'est un téléporteur, répondit l'autre d'un ton assuré. Il va directement t'emmener à la cafétéria. J'ai fait des tests avant avec des insectes, des fruits, des objets et des lapins. Ça a marché pour tout donc avec un humain, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème…

-Je te fais confiance… Tu as ma vie entre tes mains…

 _« Pourquoi j'ai accepté de remplacer Tenya… tout ça à cause d'une foutue réunion… »_

-Ok ! T'es prête ?

-On peut dire ça…

-Je vais lancer la machine, accroche toi !

-M'accrocher ? Mais à quoi !

-C'est une expression !

Mais, à ce moment-là, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la classe.

-Mineta !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

-C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question !

-C'est un téléporteur ! Répondit la fille à lunettes, j'ai vais l'envoyer loin !

-Quoi !? S'exclama Minoru, la belle Momo, va partir ! Je refuse !

Sans réfléchir, Minoru prit deux de ses cheveux et les jeta en direction de la machine !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! S'écria l'inventrice.

-Tu avais dit que tu l'enverrais loin ! Rétorqua Minoru.

-Mais quand je disais que j'allais l'envoyer loin, je parlais de la cafétéria ! Elle est à l'autre bout du campus !

-AAHH ! AU SECOURS ! Hurla Momo dans la machine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Shouto se trouvait au seuil de la porte avec Ochako, Izuku, Tenya et Katsuki qui s'était fait trainer de force.

-Iida ! Aide-moi, cria la génie.

Tenya se dirigea vers le centre de contrôle et essaya d'aider du mieux qu'il put.

-A L'AIDE ! S'époumona Momo.

Shouto se précipita vers Momo alors que cette dernière commençait à s'envoler. Le bicolore l'attrapa par la taille mais lui aussi quitta le sol. Izuku s'élança vers la machine et serra le bras de Shouto et à son tour, il décolla. Ochako monta sur le dos d'Izuku en espérant alourdir la charge mais rien n'y fit.

-KATSUKI ! Cria Ochako. Aide-nous !

-Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller tout seuls ! Répondit ce dernier.

Il courut vers eux et attrapa Ochako. Une lumière bleue entoura les cinq élèves qui se trouvaient dans la machine.

-Hatsume ! On perd le contrôle ! Paniqua Tenya.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Répondit cette dernière.

Et ce fut le néant…

* * *

-Je m'en souviens maintenant ! S'exclama Momo. _Donc je ne suis pas seule !_

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. _« J'ai une idée ! pensa-t-elle. Je vais envoyer ma position à Ochako et aux garçons. Ils devraient pouvoir me retrouver avec ça ! »_ Elle s'exécuta quand…

-Momo ? dit une voix chevrotante.

Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur un regard embué de larmes.

-Momo !

C'était une jeune fille. Elle était habillée d'un vêtement militaire bottes et débardeur noir, pantalon et veste kaki. Elle courut vers Momo et lui sauta dessus.

-Oh Momo, reprit-elle, tu es saine et sauve !

-Ky… Kyoka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Momo, désemparée.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Et puis, c'est quoi ces fringues ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave, le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien. Viens, on va au quartier général.

Momo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kyoka la tirait déjà par le bras.

-Dis-moi, questionna Momo. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, pourquoi tout est détruit et quel est ce quartier général ?

Kyoka s'arrêta net et se tourna vers la vice-déléguée, la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, puis repartit.

-Tu as dû te prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, déclara Kyoka. Mais je vais répondre à tes questions. On est la résistance, tout est détruit à cause de notre guerre contre le gouvernement et le quartier général est l'endroit où sont rassemblés les rebelles, on l'appelle : U.A. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

 _« Je vois, pensa Momo, la machine d'Hatsume a dû nous propulser dans un monde parallèle. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus ! »_

-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Momo.

-Bon, je crois que le mieux serait d'en parler au quartier général, conclut Kyoka.

Le trajet se fit en silence et elles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans cette forêt. Momo remarqua qu'il y avait marqué les lettres noires « U.A » sur le dos de la veste de Kyoka. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant un immeuble délabré à deux étages et aux couleurs ternes. Kyoka sortit un trousseau de clef de sa poche puis ouvrit la porte. Momo la suivit et Kyoka referma la porte derrière elle. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle.

-Je suis rentrée ! S'écria Kyoka. Et j'ai ramené quelqu'un.

-Ah bon qui ça ? Répondit une voix.

Ochako apparu en bas des escaliers. Elle portait le même accoutrement que Kyoka et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'étudiante.

-Momo ! S'exclama Ochako avant de prendre à son tour la jeune fille dans ses bras. Je croyais qu'on ne te reverrait jamais ! Les gars ! Venez !

Un groupe se précipita dans l'entrée. Ils revêtaient tous le même uniforme. Le groupe était composé de Denki, Fumikage, Tsuyu, Mina, Tenya, Izuku, Mineta, M. Aizawa, Tooru (on la reconnaît à ses vêtement qui flottent). Il y avait même des élèves de la classe B : Ibara, Tetsutetsu, Yosetsu, Itsuka, Yui, Hiryu et Kosei. Tous s'élancèrent sur la pauvre Yaoyorozu et la prirent dans leurs bras.

-Katsuki, Kirishima et les adultes sont encore dehors, ajouta Ochako. All might se repose dans sa chambre et Recovery girl l'aide. Hatsume et Shizou sont dans la salle de contrôle. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu es revenue. On doit fêter ça !

-Attendez ! S'écria Momo. Est-ce que l'on peut y aller par étape, je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous me dites…

-C'est vrai, renchérit Kyoka. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, il semblait qu'elle avait un léger problème de mémoire.

-D'accord… répondit Ochako, déroutée. On va s'assoir et tout t'expliquer.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une grande table.

-Alors, reprit Tenya, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout, répondit Momo, dans les moindres détails.

-Je vois, ça fait beaucoup à expliquer, dit Tenya. Par où commencer…

-Je vais lui expliquer, l'interrompit Aizawa. Ça fait maintenant 30 ans que les personnes possédant des alters sont oppressées par le gouvernement. Trois possibilités s'offrent à eux. Soit ils acceptent de se faire traiter comme une sous race ce qui implique : le fait de devoir porter un badge, l'interdiction à certains emplois, transports, restaurants et espaces publics, l'obligation de se soumettre à un contrôle d'identité à l'entrée ou à la sortie d'une ville, une séparation dans le cursus scolaire, un impôt en plus à assurer et plusieurs travaux d'intérêts généraux. Soit, ils entrent dans la résistance, c'est-à-dire dans des groupes comme le nôtre. Soit ils rentrent dans le gouvernement afin d'arrêter les rebelles et d'assurer le bon fonctionnement des lois ainsi que celle de la ségrégation raciale. Malheureusement, beaucoup choisissent la première et la dernière option. Nous nous battons parce que nous sommes certains que ce gouvernement cache quelque chose. Nous devons le révéler afin de retrouver notre liberté et mettre fin à cette tyrannie.

-Mais, permettez-moi une question, est-il impossible de se cacher et de faire croire que nous ne possédons aucun alter ? Interrogea Momo.

-Malheureusement, non, répondit Aizawa, pour la raison très simple que ceux qui possèdent un alter ont tous la même caractéristique physique. Ils ne possèdent pas d'articulation sur les petits orteils. Ça parait anodin mais c'est plus que suffisant. Les personnes possédant un alter sont des surhommes, leur corps se débarrasse de tout ce qui leur est inutile et cette articulation en fait partie. Tous les enfants à partir de leurs trois ans subissent une radio pour décider de leur sort. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

-Mais, vous aviez bien dit que cette situation ne dure que depuis 30 ans, que se passait-il avant ?

-Voyons Momo, répondit Tenya, les alters sont mystérieusement apparus il y a 30 ans. Ce gouvernement n'avait pas lieu d'être avant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Reprit Momo. Les alters sont apparus il y a un peu plus d'un siècle avec la naissance d'un bébé doré, tout le monde sait ça !

-Eh, non… reprit Kyoka. Tout le monde ne sait pas ça… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ta disparition ?

 _« Merde ! Pensa Momo. J'ai gaffé… faut que je trouve une excuse qui tienne la route… »_

-Ils lui ont sûrement fait un lavage de cerveau, ajouta Izuku, et il lui aurait dévoilé des trucs. Mais pourquoi à elle ?

-C'est sûrement l'œuvre du gouvernement, compléta Itsuka. Ils possèdent des informations capitales ! Il faut que tu nous dises tout ce que tu as appris Yaoyorozu. On aura plus d'atouts avec ça. Il ne leur restera plus que leur grand mercenaire et son fils…

-On est rentré ! Interrompit une voix grave familière à Momo. Et on n'est pas bredouilles !

-MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! Renchérit la même voix. ET TOI L'AUTRE PETASSE, JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER !

-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont nous relâcher, ajouta une voix douce que Momo connaissait.

-On vous jure qu'on n'a rien fait, plaida une voix toujours aussi connue de Momo

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous traitez comme ça, surenchérit une voix glaciale que Momo pouvait reconnaitre entre mille.

-On a attrapé une troupe d'imposteurs qui ont tenté de s'infiltrer, commença une fille aux cheveux rouges en bataille, ainsi que le fils du grand mercenaire : Shouto Todoroki.

* * *

 _Preview_

 _Tout commence, s'emboîtent, ce met en place. Mais, qu'est-il arrivé à la Momo de ce monde ?_

 _Prochain chapitre : secours._

* * *

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? N'hésite pas à donner ton avis, ça m'encouragera à écrire les chapitres plus vite! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Chapitre sortit beaucoup plus tôt que prévu mais j'étais trop contente! Beaucoup de Shouto Momo (en même temps, c'est le couple de la fic...)**

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Kira: Merci! J'ai voulu essayer ce genre, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Voilà la suite! (malheureusement, tu n'es pas la première à poster un commentaire et je t'encourage à poster tes fics de MHA)**

 **Chapitre corrigée par Mayunee**

 **Place au chapitre**

Chapitre 2 : Secours

 _-On a attrapé une troupe d'imposteurs qui ont tenté de s'infiltrer, commença une fille aux cheveux rouges en bataille, ainsi que le fils du grand mercenaire : Shouto Todoroki_.

-Le fils du grand mercenaire ? Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Shouto d'une voix affreusement calme.

-Arrête de nier, s'écria le sosie de Katsuki, tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas reconnu ?

-Euh… reprit Shouto. Momo, tu nous expliques ?

-Tu les connais ? S'indigna Kyoka.

-Pour tout vous dire, commença Momo, nerveuse, oui je les connais, ce sont même mes amis.

-Et tu as fais ami-ami avec eux ! Rétorqua Kyoka toujours sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

-Oui, mais seulement si tu acceptes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout…

Tous les rebelles se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils étaient d'accord pour entendre l'histoire de Momo. Finalement, Tenya hocha la tête pour que Momo puisse commencer ses explications.

-Je ne suis pas la Momo que vous connaissez.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama Kyoka. C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

-On a dit pas d'interruption, intervint Tenya. Reprends, on t'écoute.

-Je viens d''un autre monde avec Uraraka, Midoriya, Bakugou et Todoroki. On faisait un test pour un téléporteur créé par Hatsume et à cause d'un léger « problème technique » on a été propulsés dans votre monde. Dans notre monde, 80% de la population possède un alter il y a même un nouveau métier qui est apparu, celui de héros. D'ailleurs on étudie tous les cinq à l'U.A un lycée pour héros, conclut Momo.

-Ça me parait difficile à croire, ajouta Tenya.

-Est-ce que tu n'as ne serait-ce qu'une preuve de ce que tu avances ? Demanda Kyoka, suspicieuse.

Les cinq se regardèrent, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à montrer une quelconque preuve mais rien ne vint.

-Malheureusement, reprit Momo, no…

-SI ! S'exclama Ochako.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle et elle rougit suite au trop plein d'attention qui lui était destiné.

Si, reprit-elle plus calmement, on a tous notre carte d'étudiant dans la poche intérieure de la veste de notre uniforme, répondit-elle.

Tenya, Kyoka et le deuxième Katsuki, fouillèrent les poches des apprentis héros et ils trouvèrent effectivement la carte d'étudiant de chacun.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ces cartes sont vraies ? Questionna Kyoka, sceptique.

-Je vous en supplie, reprit Momo, vous devez nous croire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'emporta Kyoka, vous êtes des impo…

-Non ! S'écria une voix en bas des escaliers.

Les regards se tournèrent cette fois-ci vers les marches. En bas de celles-ci se trouvait Hatsume Mei. Elle se dirigea fermement jusqu'à nous puis nous dévisagea tour à tour pour enfin regarder nos cartes. Un léger rictus apparut sur le visage de l'inventrice de génie puis elle déclara :

-Mais voyons, ça se voit qu'ils sont innocents !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !? Rétorqua Kyoka.

-Alors d'abord écoute-moi ma petite Kyoka, tu as pris l'habitude de t'emporter trop vite, reprit Mei. Pour ce qui est de leur innocence, on va commencer par la carte. Sur cette carte, on peut voir une photo de la personne, le mot U.A qui n'est connu que de la résistance ainsi qu'une indication sur l'alter du possesseur de la carte. Il y a aussi une sorte d'aimant qui permet d'ouvrir une porte et il est bien plus sophistiqué que ce qu'on trouve en ville. Ensuite, pour la possibilité que ce soit des espions, je pense que le gouvernement ne nous les aurait pas envoyé de cette manière. Il aurait fait un truc plus discret et surtout mieux fait. Le gouvernement aurait envoyé de gens pour capturer certains membres de notre équipe et les aurait remplacé pour avoir des informations sur nous afin d'anéantir toute la résistance. Là, c'est extrêmement mal fait, c'est pourquoi l'accident me semble plus probable. Ensuite, leur tenue parle d'elle-même. Et pour conclure sur le cas Todoroki, regarde-le ! La brulure n'est pas du bon côté et l'alter n'est pas le même ! Similaire dans le fonctionnement mais clairement différent ! J'espère avoir réussi à écarter vos doutes et à prouver que nous pouvons avoir confiance en eux ! Mais il y a un truc qui m'échappe. Si c'est vraiment la moi de votre monde qui a créé cette machine, comment est-ce possible qu'elle ait eu un léger accident ?

-Mineta a fait rater le test, répondit Momo.

-Je vois… tout s'explique ! S'écria Mei. N'empêche c'est vraiment fascinant… Un portail inter-dimensionnel. Je suis vraiment une génie !

-Mais… reprit Kyoka, si c'est vrai, alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Momo de notre monde ?

-Il faut se faire une raison… conclut Tenya tristement.

Les rebelles entamèrent une minute de silence quand soudain…

-Flash spécial ! La télé s'était allumée dévoilant une journaliste. Le gouvernement a attrapé la chef des rebelles ! On est en train de lui soutirer des informations pour anéantir le groupe rebelle et retrouver notre paix. Fin du flash spécial !

-Retrouver notre paix ! S'indigna la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Calme-toi Kirishima ! Dit le sosie de Katsuki.

-Attendez ! Les coupa Katsuki. Kirishima ?

-Oui, répondit cette dernière. Kirishima Aï. Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ainsi ?

-C'est que… reprit Ochako.

-Quand je lui dirai ça ! S'exclama Katsuki.

-Kirishima dans notre monde… dit Izuku.

-C'est un garçon, conclut Shouto.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! S'exclama le sosie de Katsuki. On la considère comme tel !

-Eh ! S'indigna cette dernière.

-Bref… reprit le deuxième Katsuki. Que fait-on pour Momo ?

-On va la chercher bien sûr ! S'exclamèrent tous les rebelles.

-Oui ça va de soi, rajouta Mei. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez sur les alters, si bien entendu vous acceptez de nous aider.

-Bien entendu ! Répondit Izuku.

-Alors, tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à nous dévoiler la cachette de tes petits amis ? Demanda une voix ferme.

-JAMAIS ! Répondit une autre, Endeavor…

-Momo, c'est ça, ajouta Endeavor.

-Je vous interdit de m'appeler par mon prénom, répliqua Momo.

Endeavor s'approcha de la jeune fille, la toisant de la tête aux pieds. La malheureuse était vêtue de haillons, des chaines retenant ses bras et ses jambes, et son visage, meurtri par la fatigue, avait pris une teinte blafarde. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il la prit par le col, ce qui la fit tressaillir.

-Ecoute-moi bien, reprit le mercenaire d'une voix plus que menaçante, on a le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi et on a fait l'effort de t'entretenir ces cinq derniers jours donc tu as intérêt à ne pas faire la maligne espèce de petite garce, tu piges ?

Elle ne dit rien et Endeavor la relâcha brusquement sur le sol.

-Shouto, conclut-il, occupe-toi d'elle jusqu'à ce que la dernière décision soit prise. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries…

-Bien père, répondit ce dernier qui avait assisté à toute la scène adossé contre la porte.

Endeavor quitta la pièce, laissant son fils seul avec la rebelle. Un silence pesant régnait sur la pièce. Le bicolore s'installa contre un mur en face de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas rester là à me zieuter toute la journée ? Cracha Momo, irritée.

-J'ai pour ordre de te surveiller donc c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit-il simplement.

-Et tu vas obéir aux ordres comme un gentil toutou ? Questionna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Ouais, et je ne vais pas te lâcher, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Si on me demande de rester avec toi quelle que soit la circonstance, je le ferai et même si ça implique de te regarder en train de manger et de te suivre jusque dans les toilettes.

-Génial ! J'ai le droit à un taré ! Mais sinon, tout va bien ! Ironisa-t-elle.

-Ce que tu penses de moi m'importe peu, répliqua-t-il.

-Et c'est un vrai glaçon par-dessus le marché ! Lança-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Si j'étais toi je ne gaspillerais pas ma salive vu qu'il ne te reste sûrement que peu de temps à vivre…

-Ils t'ont aussi demandé de me donner des conseils tes supérieurs ? Questionna-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

Il ne répondit rien mais elle sentit qu'elle l'avait touché dans son orgueil. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers une table sous le regard intrigué de la rebelle. Il prit un foulard blanc et se rapprocha de Momo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire… Demanda Momo, légèrement apeurée.

Shouto ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se jeter sur elle. Elle essayait de se débattre, en vain. Ni une, ni deux, elle se retrouva bâillonnée et le garçon la regarda d'un air suffisant. Elle pesta sous le tissu mais rien ne sortit.

-Voilà ! Conclut Shouto, ça t'évitera de dire n'importe quoi à l'avenir ! Et encore une chose. Je t'interdis de me tutoyer. Je suis plus vieux que toi et il y a une certaine hiérarchie ici !

Le bicolore retourna s'assoir sous les plaintes silencieuses de la rebelle.

Le lendemain…

-Eh bien ! Tu m'as laissée plus de dix minutes toute seule, c'est un record !

-« Vous m'avez laissée », et c'était pour te chercher à manger, répondit-il de son ton habituellement froid

-Oh ! S'exclama Momo sarcastiquement. Tu t'es donné tant de mal pour moi ! Mais ! Dommage ! J'ai pas faim !

-Oh que si tu vas manger, de gré ou de force, menaça Shouto.

-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre.

-Ne me provoque pas, tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, insinua perfidement Shouto.

-Alors vas-y, répliqua la rebelle, montre-moi.

Il prit un morceau de la viande qui se trouvait dans l'assiette et se mit à le mastiquer.

-Tu abandonnes ? Ricana Momo, tu préfères manger ma nourriture à ma…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées à celles du garçon. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager et il semblait déterminé à garder cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale. Elle lutta du mieux qu'elle put mais à cause du manque d'air elle finit, malgré elle, par avaler la nourriture.

-C'est comme ça que les oiseaux nourrissent leurs petits, ajouta le fils du mercenaire en se décollant de la jeune fille.

-Arg ! C'est écoeurant !

-Une autre bouchée peut-être ? Provoqua Shouto, tu as l'air d'apprécier.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! S'indigna Momo

-Tu veux parier ? Questionna perfidement le bicolore.

Il apporta lentement le morceau à sa bouche, prêt à réitérer, quand, dans un soupir de résignation, elle ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est bien ! Se moqua le jeune homme. Allez, on mâche, on mâche puis on avale !

-C'est bon ! Je sais encore manger.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien, repris Shouto, un rictus narquois collé au visage. On ouvre la bouche !

-Espèce de salle toutou du gouvernement !

-On dirait que tu ne veux plus manger, déclara Shouto sadiquement. Mais il reste encore plein de choses dans ton assiette ! On va devoir repasser à la manière forte… menaça-t-il.

-OK ! C'est bon ! Je mange !

-Parfait !

-T'es vraiment chiant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- ''Vous'' êtes vraiment chiant, corrigea Shouto.

-Vous êtes vraiment chiant, reprit Momo en prenant de fausses manières.

-Très bien, félicita Shouto, maintenant finis ton assiette.

-Ouais, Ouais…

Le lendemain…

-Te revoilà avec mon repas, s'exclama Momo.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas faim ? On peut repartir comme hier si tu veux.

-Nan merci, répondit-elle, je m'en passerai.

Il s'avança vers elle et s'apprêta à lui donner à manger quand elle lui dit :

-Tu pourrais me détacher, histoire que je puisse manger toute seule…

-Hors de question, répondit fermement Shouto.

-Alors je ne mangerai pas.

-Oh que si, tu mangeras, menaça-t-il.

Ils se foudroyaient du regard mais Momo renonça bien vite lorsqu'elle vit que la fourchette s'approchait dangereusement de la bouche de Todoroki.

-D'accord, j'abandonne…

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, ajouta Shouto.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Momo mangeait en silence.

-Dis ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Répondit-il, agacé.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de me vouvoyer, répliqua-t-il.

-Mais tu me tutoies pourtant !

-Parce que je suis plus vieux que toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Bref… Pourquoi ''vous'' faites tout ça ?

-Tu entends quoi par « tout ça » ? Questionna-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous obéissez aveuglement aux ordres ?

-Parce qu'on me le demande et qu'on m'a élevé comme ça, répondit-il simplement.

-S'ils te demandaient de te jeter sous un train, tu le ferais ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna-t-il. Je ne suis pas idiot.

-Je vois…

-Et vous, pourquoi vous « rebellez-vous » ?

-Parce que la vie est injuste et le système beaucoup trop inégal, répondit Momo. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, on est mis à l'écart ! Je ne veux pas d'un monde comme ça…

-Oui, mais c'est comme ça…

-Toi, tu t'en fiches peut-être mais moi, je veux être libre de mon destin, pas qu'on choisisse ce que je dois faire tout en me crachant à la gueule !

-Eh bien… Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Je suis désolé pour toi…

-Désolé ? Tu es exactement comme moi !

Il releva son regard et le plongea dans celui de la résistante. Pendant quelques secondes, elle y vit de l'amertume. Elle l'avait blessé.

-Pardonne-moi, dit-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle disait ça.

-Nan, ne t'excuse pas, tu as raison… conclut-il. Je vois que tu ne te décides vraiment pas à me vouvoyer, dit-il pour détourner le sujet.

-Oui, excusez-moi, dit-elle pour essayer d'effacer sa gêne.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, rien ne sert de te forcer.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et il alla se rasseoir contre le mur.

3 jours plus tard…

Momo et Shouto parlaient de plus en plus mais le jour fatidique arriva… Le gouverneur pénétra dans la salle et annonça.

-Je vois que nous pouvons rien tirer de toi.

-Bien évidemment ! Rétorqua-t-elle

-Dans trois jours, sur la place publique, rajouta le gouverneur. Tu seras exécutée.

-Quoi !? Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle lança un regard à Shouto mais celui-ci détourna les yeux et à ce moment-là un éclair de rage parcouru la rebelle.

-Je vois… reprit-elle. Et dire que je me suis confié à vous… ALLEZ TOUS CREVER EN ENFER !

Son cri résonna dans toute la salle soudain, une alarme retentit dans l'intégralité du bâtiment.

-Tiens ! Reprit le Gouverneur, on dirait que tes petits compagnons sont venus te chercher. Todoroki, ton père est en mission, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Oui monsieur.

Les yeux de Momo étaient inondés de larme et son regard était dirigé vers le sol. Elle ne vit donc pas Shouto sortir de la pièce et lui adresser un regard inquiet…

-On commence l'opération ! Déclara Mei dans une oreillette.

« Merde, pensa Shouto, on est déjà repérés ! On devait simplement réussir à s'introduire pour récupérer Momo et on a merdé ! »

Le groupe composé des cinq personnes de l'autre monde s'élançait vers la position de la prisonnière, quand ils rencontrèrent un « léger » obstacle.

-Vous pensez aller où comme ça ? Demanda une voix ferme.

Le regard du soldat parcourut le petit groupe et son regard s'arrêta sur deux têtes. La sienne et _la sienne_. Il se ressaisit vite ignorant son moment de flottement

-Génial ! S'écria Katsuki, on a le droit à la copie de double face ! J'aurais vraiment dû rester dans mon lit ce jour-là !

-Passez devant ! S'exclama Shouto. Je m'en occupe !

-T'occuper de quoi ? S'indigna l'autre Shouto.

Le reste du groupe était parti pour continuer sa route cependant Shouto, bien décidé à les arrêter, s'élança vers eux, mais à quelques mètres d'eux, un mur de glace apparut.

-Intéressant… siffla le futur mercenaire.

-C'est moi ton adversaire ! S'exclama Shouto.

-Si tu y tiens, répondit ce dernier, irrité. Alors, prépare-toi à mourir !

* * *

 _Preview :_

 _Seuls points communs : le nom et le feu. Le combat promet d'être glacial… ou électrique…_

 _Prochain chapitre : Todoroki_

* * *

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Poste un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer!**

 **Neymanga**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Ça fait longtemps! J'ai pris du temps à écrire ce chapitre et ça n'a pas été très simple... Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des scènes de combat. Du coup, j'ai préféré utiliser plusieurs figures de style pour qui soit sympa à lire. Je ne voulais surtout pas écrire un truc du genre " il lui donne un coup de pied qui bloque avec son poing puis il riposte avec..." non. C'est bon deux minutes mais lire un chapitres ou même juste quelque paragraphe comme ça, je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais c'est chiant. Juste chiant. Et pas intéressant en plus. J'ai préféré donner des images et jouer avec les mots... Bref vous verrez bien...**

 **Réponse aux quelques review:**

 **Kira: Là tu es la première ^^ (les efforts payent). Je vais bien et toi? J'ai du me calmer un peu niveau vitesse car je m'étais fait confisquer mon pc... Merci beaucoup! L'histoire vas un peu changer au prochain chapitre et je compte encore plus exploiter l'idée du monde parallèle. Comme je le disais précédemment, je ne sais pas écrire de scène de combat donc j'espère que ça va tout de même te plaire (là je commence à douté...). Il interviendront, mais pas maintenant (un peu de patience). Je voulais pas qu'il soit dans la résistance. C'est une bonne chose ce que tu fais même si moi je serais incapable d'écrire entièrement une fic avant la posté (sauf les one shot, ça va de soit) Je n'attends plus que ça ^^!**

 **Pour ton autre review sur mon autre histoire: Allez! Qui veux prendre ça place? Ahem, je m'égarre... Merci pour ta review. Contente que mon humour débile te plaise x). Sinon, écrit juste ce qui te passe par la tête et tu verra ça passe tout seul (à part si t'as un humour de merde mais déjà que je m'en sort sur ce point, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi!) Allez à plus**

 **UnPseudoOriginal: Non, tu n'es pas toute seule, Katsuki le fait aussi. Je sais que c'est déjà vu et revu mais je vais essayer de faire quelque chose qui sort du lot (prochain chapitre). Tu sais, ça m'arrive des fois d'avoir la flemme de commenté donc je te comprends, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as lu tout mes travaux! Merci beaucoup!**

 **En gros c'est ça (je me suis tapé une barre en lisant ton commentaire, je l'ai même lu à une amie x). Après, pour le combat, j'espère qu'il te plaira... C'est pas grave, j'aime bien les longues review. (ShoutoXMomo4ever!x)**

 **Corrigé par Mayunee.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 3 : Todoroki…

 _-C'est moi ton adversaire ! S'exclama Shouto._

 _-Si tu y tiens, répondit ce dernier, irrité. Alors, prépare-toi à mourir !_

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, se préparant à attaquer. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous deux guettaient la moindre ouverture. Ils se détaillaient de la tête au pied. L'apprenti héros portait l'uniforme des rebelles veste kaki, pantalon militaire, t-shirt noir mais toujours avec ses bottes blanches. Le futur mercenaire lui, portait une veste rouge, pantalon blanc et plusieurs chaines en argent étaient accrochées à ses vêtements. Quelque chose sauta immédiatement aux yeux des deux. La brûlure… Le côté n'était pas le même…

Shouto déglutit lentement. L'autre demeurait imperturbable. Ce n'était plus un entrainement. Un combat à mort s'annonçait. Quand attaquer ? Il l'ignorait. Il hésitait.

Le silence était roi. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Secondes qui pouvaient s'apparenter à des minutes. Des minutes interminables, oppressantes. Puis… un choc. La glace avait rencontré l'électricité. Leurs poings s'étaient entrechoqués dans un bruit sourd. La tension était palpable. L'un attaquait, l'autre bloquait sans pour autant prendre le dessus. Le son des éclairs criait sans discontinu pendant plusieurs instants. Et enfin… ils se séparèrent, tous deux essoufflés. Un moment de répit. Le silence chantait l'avènement d'une mort certaine. Pour qui ? Ils l'ignoraient. Ils entamèrent un nouveau requiem rythmé par le claquement de la foudre sur la surface de glace et leurs poings battaient les mesures dans une sombre et douce mélodie.

Le moindre faux pas. La moindre chute. Le moindre relâchement. La moindre hésitation… Tout ça… tout ça pouvait mettre un terme à ce combat. De magnifiques arabesques se dessinaient dans la glace, montrant la violence des attaques de chacun. Mais, quelque chose d'évident transparaissait. Ils se retenaient. Jugeant leur adversaire. Se méfiant de lui. Car ils connaissaient tout et rien de l'autre.

Et, de nouveau, ils s'arrêtèrent. Une question brulait les lèvres du futur héros.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ? Répondit-il, intrigué.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Cette question, il l'avait déjà entendu. Et cette question, elle avait suffi à le plonger dans un tourment et une confusion intense. Cette question, il n'avait eu cesse de la fuir. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas y répondre ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

-En quoi ça te concerne et puis tu seras sûrement mort à la fin de cet affrontement.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois par la justesse de ces paroles.

-Au moins, même dans ma tombe, je saurais pourquoi je me suis fait pulvériser, provoqua-t-il, une douce compensation tu ne trouves pas ?

Le silence reprit la parole, d'une manière pesante. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude. Répondre qu'il était comme ça et qu'on lui avait appris à obéir aux ordres. Mais là, il n'osait pas. Pourquoi ? Il sentait que s'il le faisait, l'autre remarquerait ça faiblesse. Car il lui mentirait. Il se mentirait à lui-même.

Une pensée parcouru son esprit. Tout dire ? Il savait que l'un d'eux mourrait. Non. Même avec cette somptueuse illusion, il ne dirait rien.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua le coup de Shouto qu'une fois qu'il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Et là… le temps s'arrêta.

 _-Il est mignon Maman !_

« Qui parle ? »

 _-C'est votre petit frère. Shouto._

« Maman… »

 _-Je peux le porter ?_

 _-Non Fuyumi, tu es trop jeune, tu risques de le faire tomber._

« Fuyumi. Ma sœur. Ça fait longtemps… »

 _-Allez ! Juste un peu !_

 _-J'ai dit non, maintenant, va jouer avec tes frères ma puce._

 _-Mais…_

 _-Fuyumi, menaça-t-elle._

 _-Mais plus tard, je pourrai le porter ? Demanda Fuyumi pleine d'espoir._

 _-Enfin, le temps que tu grandisses, Shouto grandira aussi !_

 _-Hm… D'accord…_

 _-Allez, file !_

 _Le décor changea. Il se trouvait à présent dans le jardin avec d'immenses cerisiers en fleur. Au milieu, se trouvait Shouto entouré de ses deux grands frères._

 _-Dites, ça fait quoi d'avoir un alter ?_

 _-Eh bien, répondit le blanc, il y a deux classes de personnes avec alter._

 _-Les utiles, dans le gouvernement, et les autres, compléta le rouge._

 _-Bien évidement, en entrera tous dans le gouvernement avec Fuyumi !_

 _-Ouais ! On sera les meilleurs !_

 _-Il ont quoi les autres ? Demanda innocemment Shouto._

 _-Il y a ceux qui peuvent devenir dangereux, répondit le blanc. C'est pourquoi on leur donne des badges, pour qu'ils ne soient plus dangereux._

 _-Pour l'instant, reprit le rouge, il pense aussi que nous sommes dangereux. Mais quand on rentrera dans le gouvernement, on sera enfin libres Shouto et on pourra vivre calmement !_

 _-En même temps, ajouta l'autre, ils ont pas tout à fait tort. C'est à cause de l'autre classe. Il se font appeler la résistance._

 _-Ça n'a rien d'une résistance, renchérit le blanc, ils ne font que semer le chaos !_

 _-Complètement d'accord ! C'est à cause de gens comme eux, des terroristes, que nous sommes contrôlés._

 _-Mais si on rentre dans le gouvernement et qu'on les éradique, il n'y aura plus de soucis et les personnes avec alter seront libres ! Tu comprends ?_

 _-Oui, mais pourquoi j'ai un badge moi ? Je n'ai même pas d'alter._

 _-Tous les enfants font une radio étant tout petit. S'ils leur manquent une articulation au niveau du petit orteil, alors ils ont un alter. Tu l'as fait toi aussi._

 _-Oui mais j'ai déjà quatre ans et toujours rien… Vous deux en plus vous avez des alter cool. Toi Kai tu as le feu et toi Kaito, l'électricité. Moi, je n'ai rien…_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shouto, rassura Kai._

 _-Ça va arriver, conclut Kaito._

« Pourquoi je me souviens de ça ? Maintenant ? »

 _La scène changea de nouveau. Il se trouva maintenant dans une salle à manger._

 _-MAMAN ! PAPA ! J'AI…_

 _Shouto s'était élancé vers la salle à manger mais il avait trébuché sur le seuil de la porte._

 _-Oh ! Mon chéri, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta la mère qui accourait vers son enfant._

 _-J'ai un alter ! S'exclama Shouto dont le sang coulait de son nez._

 _Le visage de la mère se décomposa mais Shouto ne releva pas._

 _-C'est génial ! S'exclama Fuyumi._

 _-C'est quoi ? Demandèrent Kai et Kaito en cœur._

 _-J'ai comme toi grand frère._

 _-Tu vois Kai, je t'avais dit qu'il aurait l'électricité !_

 _-Quoi !? N'importe quoi ! Je sûr que c'est à moi qu'il parlait ! Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui lance des flammes !_

 _-Tu délires ! Puis il a dit grand frère et je suis le plus vieux entre nous deux !_

 _-C'est toi qui délire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es né deux secondes avant moi que tu es le plus grand ! S'offusqua Kai._

 _-Je ne suis pas né deux secondes avant toi je suis né…_

 _-Oui, je sais, l'interrompit Kai, tu es né deux minutes, trente-cinq secondes et quarante-six centièmes avant moi… Mais je suis moi aussi son grand frère ! Je suis sûr que c'est à moi qu'il parlait !_

 _-Les garçons, intervint Fuyumi, ça serait bien que Shouto puisse en placer une._

 _-Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Fuyumi vous deux, renchérit la mère. Elle est plus jeune que vous mais beaucoup plus mature !_

 _-Donc Shouto, reprit Fuyumi, c'est quoi ton alter._

 _-On le sais déjà, les flammes._

 _-Kai !_

 _-Oui bon, ça va…_

 _-Alors Shouto, redemanda Kaito._

 _-Regardez !_

 _Il tendit ses deux mains. Dans la gauche crépitait de magnifiques flammes et dans la droite étincelaient des petits arcs électriques._

 _-Au moins vous aviez tous les deux raisons, conclut Fuyumi._

 _-Ouais, mais moi je préfère son côté droit…_

 _-Kaito !_

 _-Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? Vous savez très bien que je me repose à cette heure-ci._

 _Endeavor venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il avait l'air plutôt irrité sûrement parce qu'il venait de le sortir de sa sieste._

 _-Shouto vient d'avoir son alter, s'exclamèrent Kai et Kaito._

 _-Ah bon ? Il était temps. Qu'est-ce donc ?_

 _-Feu et électricité, répondit Fuyumi._

 _L'irritation disparut du visage du père et un sourire de fierté prit le relais._

 _-C'est bien mon fils ! Je savais que tu serais ma plus grande fierté._

 _-Désolé pour ta sieste, Enji, s'excusa la mère. Je sais que tu es très occupé surtout en ce moment à cause des rebelles…_

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, cette nouvelle est beaucoup plus importante qu'une simple sieste_

 _Les deux ainés étaient jaloux de l'intention que portait leur Père au plus jeune mais ils ne dirent rien. Le paternel prit Shouto dans ses bras et ce dernier eut l'impression de voler tellement il était haut. La mère de Shouto le prit à son tour dans ses bras mais elle lui murmura à l'oreille._

 _-J'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas d'alter… Tu aurais été beaucoup plus heureux…_

« Pourquoi m'avait-elle dit ça déjà ? Il me semble que je ne l'ai jamais su. J'étais heureux pourtant… J'étais _encore_ heureux… »

 _La scène changea une nouvelle fois…_

 _-Mais tu as complètement perdu la tête ma parole ! S'exclama la voix du paternel._

 _Shouto se trouvait dans le couloir, il avait du mal à dormir._

 _-C'est de mon travail que tu parles !_

 _-Mais puisque je te dis que mon amie Fuwa à découvert ce que cachait le gouverne…_

 _Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le mercenaire venait de gifler sa femme…_

 _-Tu sais que c'est considéré comme de la haute trahison ! Où sont Kai, Kaito et Fuyumi ?_

 _-Ils sont en lieu sûr ! Loin de tout ça ! Et je compte bien prendre Shouto avec moi !_

 _-Maman…_

 _Shouto venait d'entrer dans la pièce et là… tout se passa très vite. La mère tenta d'attraper son fils mais Endeavor la repoussa. Dans cet accès de violence, la bouilloire tomba sur l'œil droit du garçon. Ne pouvant plus rien faire, la mère s'enfuit à la vitesse de l'éclair._

 _-Reviens ! S'exclama Endeavor fou de rage._

 _-PAPA ! ÇA BRULE ! AIDE-MOI !_

 _Le mercenaire se tourna vers son fils dont l'œil droit était brûlé._

« Ah… je m'en rappelle maintenant… Cette brûlure… Elle a gravé à tout jamais ce souvenir dans ma chair… Elle me rappelle chaque jour… Le moment où… Ma mère… m'a abandonné… »

Le temps avait repris son cours. Il était toujours allongé dans des décombres. Il se releva difficilement. Quelques secondes avaient dû passer mais cela lui parut beaucoup plus long.

-Tu me demande pourquoi ? Commença le futur mercenaire.

L'apprenti héro se mit en garde mais quelque chose le troubla. En effet, l'autre était parti dans un rire démentiel, à glacer le sang.

-Pourquoi je fais ça !? C'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Je veux surtout savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme un véritable toutou.

Il venait d'utiliser les mêmes termes _qu'elle_ et cela calma le bicolore.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre du gouvernement, répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'animosité. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tuer toute personne se prétendant rebelle ! Et je ferais tout pour y arriver !

Il se jeta sur l'autre mais ses mouvements étaient beaucoup moins précis.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua Shouto qui profita de la faiblesse de l'autre pour lui mettre un énorme coup dans le ventre.

Le futur mercenaire vola sur quelques mètres. Il sentit un goût métallique traverser sa bouche. Il se releva une nouvelle fois. Il mit deux doigts entre ses lèvres pour découvrir la cause de cette étrange sensation.

Du sang. Ça le dégoutait. Il cracha et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur l'étudiant mais avec plus de précision cette fois-ci.

La pluie de coups reprit de plus belle. Aucune discontinue dans leur geste. Ils utilisaient tous deux, pour la première fois durant cet affrontement, leurs flammes. Ils frappaient avec une force démentielle. La glace stoppait les attaques électriques mais fondait sous les flammes. L'étudiant s'était lui aussi mit à attaquer plus sérieusement. Mais il voulait vraiment connaitre les motivations de son adversaire.

-Tu es borné, même en plein combat tu t'obstine à vouloir savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça, dit le futur mercenaire, crachant du sang suite à un nouveau coup du bicolore.

Leur discussion l'avait clairement affaibli et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à tout ça.

-Oui, j'y tiens, provoqua Shouto.

-Ouais et après ? Rétorqua l'électrique. Tu vas me dire que tu me comprends ? Que tu as de la peine pour moi ? Que l'on peut oublier le passé peut-être, et aller de l'avant ? TU NE SAIS RIEN DE CE QUE J'AI VECU ! Ma propre mère… elle m'a…

-Jeté de l'eau bouillante au visage ? Je sais ça, il m'est arrivé exactement la même chose. Et pourtant, je suis là, à te tenir tête. Et toi ? Tu ne fais que te comporter comme un vulgaire toutou à t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Tu me dégoutes…

Cette phrase réveilla l'autre en le sortant de ses gongs.

-Mais est-ce que ta mère t'a toi aussi… abandonné ?

Shouto écarquilla les yeux.

-Est-ce que tes frères t'ont laissé derrière eux ? Commençant une nouvelle vie sans repenser à toi ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je vois… Tu ne sais rien de moi et…

-Ma mère est dans un asile.

Un silence retomba, plus pesant que le précédent.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de jouer avec mes frères et il y a encore quelques années, je ne pouvais même pas leur parler. Mon père a épousé ma mère dans le seul but d'avoir un enfant avec un alter suffisamment puissant pour vaincre son rival. On n'est pas si différents que ça…

Le futur mercenaire se laissa tomber au sol. Il n'avait plus la force.

-Dis, reprit l'électrique. Je me demandais… D'où viens-tu ?

Son visage avait pris des formes enfantines. Il ne voyait plus de raison pour garder son masque d'impassibilité.

-Je viens d'un monde parallèle d'une manière pas très nette, pour faire simple.

-Ah ouais ? Dis, la fille qui était avec toi… C'est Momo n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Elle est jolie tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui mais bon… voilà… répondit le bicolore, gêné.

-Elle est carrément canon tu veux dire ! S'exclama l'autre.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? S'écria Shouto.

-Je pense que j'ai grandi un peu trop vite, opposa le fils d'Endeavor. J'ai besoin parfois, de lâcher prise…

-Ouais mais… Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ça, rétorqua Shouto, embarrassé.

-J'aurais tellement aimé vivre comme tout le monde…

-Dis, t'écoute quand on te parle ?

-Quand…

-C'est bon, il m'écoute plus, se lamenta Shouto.

-Quand je l'ai rencontrée, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux…

Il s'étala sur le sol et Shouto s'assit à côté de lui.

-Au point où on en est… Je t'écoute…

-Ça a été la première personne à me demander pourquoi je faisais ça et grâce à elle je me suis pour la première fois de ma vie, remis en cause…

-C'est si extraordinaire que ça ? plaisanta Shouto.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je n'avais jamais parlé avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps et je t'avoue que c'était plutôt plaisant. Elle est un peu bornée mais sinon ça va… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus je lui parlais, plus je me sentais bien…

-Tu es amoureux d'elle… confirma Shouto un peu gêné par le fait qu'il se parlait à « lui-même ».

-Peut-être bien… En plus, ses lèvres sont si douces…

-Attend… QUOI !

-C'est une longue histoire… Tout ça pour te dire que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal donc aide la pour moi…

-Je n'attendais pas que tu me le dises et on reparlera de cette histoire…

-Ouais, si tu y tiens… Sinon, comment est ton monde ?

-Trop long à expliquer.

-Dommage…

-Mais je pourrai t'expliquer quand tout sera fini…

-Tu sais, je pense que tout est loin d'être fini. Quand tu repartiras, je redeviendrai ce connard sans cœur que tout le monde adule.

-Tu ne veux pas changer ?

-Changer ? Pour quoi faire ? Ça fait depuis un moment que j'ai remarqué ce qui se passait vraiment. Un bon moment que j'ai compris que ce monde était complètement pourri. Je ne pourrai jamais entrer dans la résistance, ils se méfieront de moi. Et si je quitte l'armée, je serai traité comme un moins que rien et bonjour le badge. J'avais toujours éprouvé une sorte de déni envers cette partie de la société. Pour ne pas oublier la haine que j'éprouvais… Sans ça, je ne suis rien. Tu en as la preuve, je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire… Je savais que les rebelles se battaient pour la liberté mais je ne l'ai jamais accepté. Je préférais me conforter dans ma douce illusion dans laquelle ce que je faisais était le bien et que tout ce qui se mettait en travers de ma route était le mal… Peut-être… Peut-être que si je retrouvais ma mère, je changerais mais elle doit être loin maintenant et elle ne voudrait sûrement pas de moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas changer, c'est que je ne peux pas changer… La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, l'un de nous mourra. C'est pour ça que je ferai tout pour ne plus jamais te voir. Toi… et Momo.

 _-Allo ? Shouto ? C'est Momo !_

-Oui qu'est qu'il y a ?

L'autre le regarda bizarrement et Shouto montra son oreillette.

 _\- Ton oreillette était activée et on a entendu une grande partie de votre conversation, ajouta Ochako._

-Quoi ! Toute la conversation ?

 _-Pas tout à fait, n'empêche, c'est vraiment triste ce qui est arrivé à l'autre Shouto, répondit Momo._

« Je vois, elle n'a pas tout entendu… » Pensa-t-il, soulagé.

 _-Sinon, réussite de la mission ! S'exclama Ochako._

-Très bien, je vous rejoins.

Cette fois-ci, il désactiva son oreillette et fit signe à l'autre qu'il avait réussi.

-Ok… Je ne peux pas vous aider j'espère juste qu'il ne vous arrivera rien…

Ils allaient pour se serrer la main quand un horrible bruit retentit. Le sang coula de leurs oreilles et une explosion se fit entendre.

De ce point-là, leur corps tomba au sol, sans vie…

* * *

 _Preview :_

 _Où était-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. Cette chambre ? Elle ne la connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être là et que cet uniforme ne lui appartenait pas…_

 _Prochain chapitre : Réveil._

* * *

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? J'ai été un peu bâtarde sur la fin, je l'avoue maintenant range cette tomate et ces objets tranchants que tu t'apprêtait à me jeter sur la tronche même si je le mérite... Sinon, oui, ils sont morts (comme ça c'est dit) mais on y reviendra au prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs je ne suis plus sûr du nombre de chapitre dans ma fic... (on verra bien). Bref! Fin de la longue introduction, on rentre dans les vrais bail au prochain chapitre! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **Je suis aller vitesse grand V. J'ai terminer 3 chapitre aujourd'hui (Docteur love, un os et celui la). Je ne sais pas si les chapitre seront tous aussi rapide mais je sais pas non plus s'il seront très long. En tout cas, celui là ne l'ai pas. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Il y aura encore un chapitre avant d'entrer en "phase final". Chapitre Corrigé.**

 **Réponse au quelque review:**

 **mamama: les voilà les autres chapitres.**

 **UnPseudoOriginal: Petit clin d'œil. Oui, moi aussi j'ai un humour de merde. Je sais, je suis légèrement sadique (légèrement). Les deux combats se ressemble dans la forme. C'est trop ça il était carrément en mode "tu me** **soûle". Il serait déjà mort et enterrer si c'était le cas. J'ai lu la théorie parce que I have un very good English compréhension ahem. Je la trouve très intéressante et ça ne me choquerais pas si ça devenais un vrai chapitre du manga ça serait même plutôt cool. Bref! Merci pour ta review.**

 **Kira: MERCI! Je suis contente que ça t'es plus et que mon combat rende bien. Oui c'est bien, repose toute ces tomates et objets tranchant qui sont déjà trop proche de moi à mon goût. Tu as le droit à TROIS chapitre dans la même journée parce que mon cross à été annulé et que je n'ai pas eu cours! (Vivent la canicule!) Tous est expliqué dans ce chapitre! Je serais toujours active en décembre vu toute les idées que j'ai! Allez! Bye!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 4 : Réveil

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, comme si elle venait d'émerger d'un long cauchemar. Elle reprit douloureusement sa respiration puis quelque chose frappa son esprit. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle frotta vivement ses yeux et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son environnement. Elle était dans une chambre allongée dans un lit un peu trop grand pour elle. A côté se trouvait un bureau avec une lampe de chevet. En face, un miroir était accroché au lit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la face réfléchissante. C'était bel et bien elle, même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce pyjama. Elle pensa un instant être morte mais elle reprit ses esprits quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Momo ? Je peux entrer ? C'est Kyoka.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, un peu déboussolée.

-Momo ? Ne me dit pas que tu dors encore !

-N-non… tu peux entrer !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la chambre.

-Toujours en pyjama ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et jeta l'uniforme sur le bureau de Momo.

-Dépêche-toi, on a cours dans une heure. Je t'attends pour manger, conclut-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Momo regarda l'uniforme et fit une grimace. La jupe était beaucoup trop courte à son goût. Cependant, elle remarqua quelque chose à l'intérieur de la veste. Une carte étudiante avec marqué U.A dessus. Elle la lut afin de prendre conscience de la situation. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais elle se dit que si c'était un rêve, il était très agréable. Elle enfila l'uniforme et mit un collant opaque noir malgré la légère chaleur. Elle descendit en tâchant de ne pas se perdre. Cependant, dans le réfectoire, elle croisa quelqu'un « d'imprévu ». Elle se cacha derrière un poteau et Kyoka la regarda, perplexe.

-Je savais que tu craquais sur Todoroki mais pas à ce point… se moqua Kyoka.

Son cerveau fit un tour. Elle aimait Todoroki ? La journée était vraiment bizarre. Elle s'excusa auprès de Kyoka et cette dernière alla « comme de par hasard » s'assoir à la table de Todoroki. Momo était légèrement gênée suite à son comportement inapproprié. Elle détailla Shouto de la tête au pied. Elle le fixait sûrement depuis trop longtemps car il lui dit.

-Il y a un souci Yaoyorozu ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé et tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ah ! Eh bien…

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Même ce matin je t'ai trouvé encore en pyjama et tu n'as même pas attaché tes cheveux !

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était sûrement en train de rêver. Hier encore elle était dans la base ennemie et essayait de s'enfuir. Elle se ressaisit et se dit « Si c'est un rêve, autant en profiter ! ».

-Rien, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde, j'ai juste mal dormi.

-Ah, ok, dit Shouto qui s'était reconcentré sur son plat.

Elle continuait à manger quand Tenya s'approcha de sa table.

-Bonjour Yaoyorozu-san. J'avais promis à Hatsume de l'aider pour son invention mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec les profs. Est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer, j'irai m'excuser auprès d'Hatsume.

Kyoka lui envoya des signes de protestation mais…

-Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup Yaoyorozu-san !

Il s'éloigna laissant Shouto et Kyoka qui regardaient la brune avec un regard compatissant.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Chuchota Kyoka.

-Tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Midoriya quand il a accepté ? Demanda Shouto

-Non pourquoi ? Hatsume est un génie, il ne devrait pas avoir de soucis.

-Oui c'est un génie, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-Bah quoi alors ?

-Au début ça devait durer une heure, commença Shouto. Après elle a rallongé la séance d'une heure. Puis deux. Puis trois…

-Au final Midoriya a dû rester QUATORZE HEURES à aider Hatsume, poursuivit Kyoka

-Elle l'empêchait de partir et elle avait même installé des toilettes dans la salle pour ne pas qu'il parte, conclut Shouto.

-Si c'est si grave que ça, il n'y en a pas un de vous deux qui voudrait m'accompagner ?

-Je t'aime beaucoup Momo, mais sans façon, répondit Kyoka, désolée.

-Je passerai de temps en temps si tu veux

-D'accord…

.

La journée se passa sans accro et Momo s'était rendue compte que Shouto était quelqu'un de très agréable. Après tout ça, arrivait l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Hatsume…

Shouto se promenait dans le couloir avec Izuku et Ochako dans le but de rendre visite à Momo lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Tenya sortit des toilettes et il vit Shouto suivi de ses deux amis courir vers le bureau de Mei. Voyant leur mine paniquée, il se mit lui aussi à courir avec eux. Dans un croisement du couloir, ils croisèrent Katsuki. Ochako ne lui demanda même pas son avis et le tira avec eux, non sans une ou deux protestations. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de du laboratoire et tout se passa très vite…

Elle se réveilla. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Elle regarda autour d'elle, analysant la situation. Un éclair la parcourut. Elle était dans un monde parallèle et elle était venue pour sauver son autre elle. Elle se souvint d'une explosion et d'une sorte de craquement au niveau de sa poitrine puis plus rien. Elle s'était donc fait capturer… Elle entendit un bruit de serrure et deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Endeavor rentra dans la pièce, suivi de Shouto. Il portait les mêmes vêtements mais le paternel avait plusieurs insignes sur sa veste. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et se posta devant elle.

-Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Pardon ? Demanda Momo qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire où se cachent tes petits camarades ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez à moi ? J'ai à peine fais le trajet deux fois, je n'ai rien retenu.

-Arrête de jouer les ignorantes ! S'emporta Endeavor. Et tu veux qu'on aille demander à qui ? Il n'y a que toi ici !

Elle encaissait difficilement les paroles et comprit enfin. Elle était en train de vivre la vie de l'autre elle.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… conclut Momo en fixant le sol.

Endeavor la regarda avec un air supérieur puis soupira d'agacement. Il se dirigea vers la porte et déclara.

-Shouto, tu t'occupes d'elle.

-Oui père.

Il claqua la porte, laissant l'étudiante avec le futur mercenaire. Il dévisagea Momo de la tête au pied et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa sa main à côté de sa tête et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas à ce genre de jeu…

Elle ne dit rien. Shouto sentit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il se décolla et la regarda avec perplexité. Elle avait littéralement tourné au rouge cramoisi, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Parle plus fort, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, ce qui n'était pas facile vu qu'elle détournait à chaque fois les yeux.

-Tu… tu es… trop près…

Les joues de Shouto chauffèrent à leur tour sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi. Il recula maladroitement et s'excusa même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Il alla s'assoir contre un mur toujours le rouge aux joues. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Dis, commença Momo timidement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Shouto sèchement, ayant encore du mal à cacher ses rougeurs.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas…

-Nan c'est moi… dit-il plus calmement. Que veux-tu ?

-Puisqu'on ne fait rien, je me demandais si tu voulais faire un jeu avec moi pour passer le temps ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Shouto arqua un sourcil et Momo se rendit compte du ridicule de sa question mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il lui répondit :

-Si tu veux.

-Approche alors, Murmura-t-elle.

Il se leva et s'assit devant Momo.

-Je te propose le jeu des 21 bâtonnets.

Il la regarda perplexe et elle expliqua.

-Il y aura 21 bâtonnets, à chaque tour tu as le droit d'en prendre un, deux ou trois. Celui qui prend le dernier perd.

-Je vois c'est simple.

-Est-ce que je peux utiliser mon alter pour faire apparaitre des bâtonnets ?

Il hésita puis accepta. Elle fit apparaitre 21 pic à brochette et se mirent à jouer. Il fut fortement étonné lorsqu'il perdit la première manche. Il perdit également la suivante et celle d'après.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça finalement…

Momo laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Shouto s'empourpra violemment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver, déclara Momo qui riait toujours aux éclats.

Il la regarda, devenant de plus en plus rouge et plus elle riait, plus son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine…

Cinq jours passèrent, rythmés par les éclats de rire des deux adolescents. Ils essayèrent plusieurs jeux tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres… Puis vint ce jour…

-Je te propose de jouer à « je peux voir » C'est un jeu très simple et on a besoin de rien.

-Ok, explique.

-Tu regardes quelque chose dans la pièce et tu dis par exemple « je peux voir quelques chose de » avec une information sur cette objet. Tu comprends ?

-On peut dire ça…

-Attends je te fais un exemple.

Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant quelque chose de simple à faire deviner.

-Je peux voir… quelque chose de… marron.

Le futur mercenaire lança un regard autour de lui et dit.

-Tu parles de la table contre le mur.

-Bien ! A ton tour.

-Ok, je peux voir quelque chose de magnifique.

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Momo.

-Cherche, tu vas trouver.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis au final elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver.

-Nan, franchement, je ne vois pas.

-Toi, voyons…

Momo rougit brusquement et il la regarda dans les yeux. Il les ferma et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille qui déglutit difficilement, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de serrure et s'écarta vivement de Momo. Le gouverneur entra dans la salle

-Je vois que nous ne pouvons rien tirer de toi, déclara-t-il.

Aucune réponse

-Dans trois jours, sur la place publique, rajouta le gouverneur. Tu seras exécutée.

Toujours rien.

Elle lança un regard à Shouto mais celui-ci détourna les yeux avec une légère haine dans les yeux. Momo sortit de ses pensées et dit :

-Ouais… ouais… C'est ce qui devait se passer…

Shouto ne comprit pas ces paroles. Soudain, une alarme retentit dans l'intégralité du bâtiment.

-Tiens ! Repris le Gouverneur, on dirait que tes petits compagnons sont venus te chercher. Todoroki, ton père est en mission, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Shouto en masquant son hésitation

Il lança un regard désolé à Momo et celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire franc ce qui fit frissonner le bicolore.

Momo était arrivée au camp des rebelles avec Kyoka et elle eut le droit à de petites explications. Momo se fit passer pour l'étudiante de U.A afin de ne pas avoir de problème. Mei s'extasia plus d'une fois sur l'ingéniosité de son autre elle. Après quelques petites mises au point, ils partirent sauver l'autre Momo. Ils étaient arrivés à la base. Ils durent malheureusement laisser Shouto se battre avec l'autre. Après plusieurs bifurcations et plusieurs culs-de-sac, elles se trouvèrent. Momo essaya de retenir le trajet du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin de ne plus perdre de temps. Une fois arrivée elle aida l'étudiante à se libérer.

-Re, tu vas bien ? Demanda la prisonnière.

-Ouais et toi ?

-On a échangé de place n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais et je ne sais pas pourquoi, le temps a recommencé.

-Je vois, c'est une sorte de boucle. Si les événements se répètent, il doit y avoir un élément déclencheur…

-De quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Izuku.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Ochako.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondirent-elles en cœur.

-Quelque chose qui peut provoquer la boucle… s'interrogea la prisonnière.

Elles se regardèrent et ce fut comme un déclic.

-L'explosion…

-Il est trop tard pour l'arrêter.

-Elle commence dans trois minutes...

-MAIS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ MERDE ! S'exclama Katsuki…

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort, répondit la rebelle.

Ochako était en train de communiquer la réussite de la mission pendant que les filles paniquaient. Les deux filles leur expliquèrent leur petite théorie sur la boucle ce qui rendit confus les trois autres qui essayaient de trouver un moyen de gagner mais le temps pressait.

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen de rallier Todoroki à notre cause, il faudra aussi trouver un moyen d'arrêter l'explosion.

-Merde on n'a plus le temps, pesta la rebelle.

-Il faut que vous sachiez…

Puis rien…

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Tout tourne en rond. Tout recommence. Et enfin, elle commence à comprendre..._

 _Prochain chapitre : Boucle_

* * *

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Je ne sais pas si le délire vous plait mais j'espère que si... Bye! J'avais oublier la preview...**

 **Neymanga**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **Ce chapitre est court et ce n'est pas du tout le meilleur que j'ai écrit. C'est juste une transition pour rentrer dans les trois dernier chapitre. Cette arrive dans ça dernière ligne droite. Je vais plus m'appliqué dans les prochains chapitre mais là, j'avais vraiment tu mal. Je pensais déjà à la fin et à ce que j'écrirais quand j'aurais fini. Bref! Tout ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre est utile et sert pour la suite. Le rythme d'écriture sera ralentit parce que je pars en vacance. Je suis déçu de ce chapitre mais je compte faire une remonté en puissance. Bien tombé pour mieux se relevé! Chapitre corrigé.**

 **Réponse au quelque review:**

 **FlamiraSplitz: Je suis fière de moi! Contente que ça te plaise et les chose sérieuse sont au prochain chapitre!**

 **UnPseudoOriginal: Complètement sereine en même temps, pourquoi paniqué? C'est toujours mieux que la prison... Tes review me font toujours autant rire. Je t'invites à relire les chapitres si tu n'as pas compris. Je suis sadique sur les fins (j'ai fait ce coup là à ma prof de français elle n'en pouvait plus tellement mon histoire la hanté (une rédaction)).**

 **Kira: Tu as tout compris! je risque d'être un peu lente sur la parution pendant les vacances, désolé... Puis contente que mes os t'ait plu ^^!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 5 : Boucle

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, un peu sonnée. Elle avait beaucoup dormi, elle le sentait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

-PUTAIN !

Elle avait hurlé. Tous les environs avaient dû l'entendre. La serrure se tourna puis elle reconnut une barbe enflammée.

-Eh bien, quel cri, ça venait du cœur !

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle vit également une chevelure bicolore qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Il s'appuya contre le mur, comme la première fois.

-Alors ? Demanda le mercenaire. Tu as perdu t'as langue ?

Rien. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le paternel commençait à s'irriter. Il s'approcha de la fille et la prit par le col.

-Répond sale gosse !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et une pointe d'amertume se fit sentir. Il la lâcha brusquement, ne voulant pas perdre son temps, et déclara.

-Shouto, tu t'occupes d'elle.

-Oui père.

Il l'avait encore dit. Elle se mit alors à compter sur ses doigts sous le regard perplexe du futur mercenaire.

-Voyons… en les comptant toutes même la première… ça doit être… la septième.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Shouto s'était approché d'elle en la questionnant du regard. Elle s'empourpra violemment et il la regarda, de plus en plus intrigué. Elle détourna vite le regard, ne pouvant pas soutenir celui du garçon.

-Tu me réponds ? Redemanda-t-il en prenant le visage de la rebelle dans ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde.

-Eh bien… _« Pitié… recule… »_

C'était déjà la septième boucle, elle était revenue à son monde d'origine mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les évènements des deux boucles précédentes de la tête. Tout d'abord, elle avait appris des choses sur la boucle :

-La boucle durait cinq jours et n'affectait qu'elle et la Momo de l'autre monde. Pourquoi ? Toujours un mystère…

-Sans le disfonctionnement causé par Mineta, la machine restait un simple téléporteur.

-La boucle semblait être infinie.

Mais il y avait quelques points d'ombres :

-Si le téléporteur n'était pas utilisé, la boucle prendrait elle fin ?

-Pourquoi échangent-t-elles de place à chaque boucle ?

-Pourquoi l'explosion marquait elle le début d'une nouvelle boucle ? Si l'explosion n'avait pas lieu, est-ce que la boucle s'achèverait ?

Tant de questions sans réponse qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Ensuite, elles avaient commencé à mettre en place un plan :

-Elles avaient tout d'abord retenu le lieu où se situait la prison pour ne plus perdre de temps.

-Elles avaient constaté que l'explosion était programmée donc si Hatsume réussissait à s'introduire dans leur système, elles pourraient mettre un terme à la boucle et à leur tour réussir leur mission.

-Le moment venu, elles demanderaient à toute la classe de seconde A et B de les rejoindre.

Il restait cependant le problème « Todoroki ». Et c'était un gros problème. La Momo étudiante avait dit qu'elle avait un plan pour le faire passer de leur côté et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Mais là n'était pas le souci. Le souci, c'était lui. Elle était littéralement tombée amoureuse de lui. Pas seulement celui de son monde, les deux. La gentillesse de l'étudiant, la sincérité de celui de son monde… Ils occupent une grande partie de ses pensées. Une trop grande partie à son goût.

-Alors ? Dit-il en la rappelant à l'ordre.

-Je… enfin…

Il s'approchait encore plus afin de bien ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-Yaoyorozu ?

Elle allait craquer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il finalement en s'éloignant.

Elle glissa contre le mur et l'entièreté de son visage devait être plus rouge que la brulure du mercenaire. _« B-beaucoup trop près… »_

Elle se leva de bonne heure. Elle sortit de sa chambre et croisa Kyoka dans le couloir.

-Tiens, t'es en forme toi, s'exclama la musicienne en voyant Momo.

-Oui, tu viens manger ?

Elle la suivit vers le réfectoire sans vraiment comprendre l'empressement de Momo. Arrivée, Momo repéra la table de Shouto et alla s'assoir en face de lui sous le plus gros étonnement de Kyoka.

-Salut Todoroki, dit-elle en prenant place.

-Oh, salut Yaoyorozu.

-Reste pas plantée là Kyoka, viens, s'écria Momo.

Kyoka était vraiment bouche-bée. Elle finit par s'assoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Ça va ? Chuchota Kyoka à Momo.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est que… bref, oublie.

-Dis-moi Todoroki, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Il leva un œil de son bol de céréales, arqua un sourcil puis répondit :

-Oui.

-Ah bon ? Grand frère ? Petite sœur ?

-Deux grands frères jumeaux et une grande sœur, répondit-il.

-Euh Momo, murmura Kyoka, t'es sûre que ça va ?

-Mais oui. Elle s'appelle comment ta sœur ?

-Fuyumi mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Questionna Shouto qui avait complètement délaissé son déjeuner.

-Juste comme ça, répliqua-t-elle. Elle a quel âge ta sœur ?

-C'est important ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nan. C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le 11 janvier, mais tu écoutes quand je te parle ?

-Oui, oui. Ta couleur préférée ?

-Le blanc.

-Momo, intervint Kyoka. Pourquoi tu lui fais subir un interrogatoire ?

-Parce que j'en ai besoin puis de toute façon, vous aurez oublié d'ici cinq jours…

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Questionna Shouto.

-Je t'expliquerai après si tu me laisses terminer.

-Bah vas-y, conclut-il, dépité.

-Ton parfum de glace préféré ?

-Vanille mais j'aime bien vanille chocolat ou vanille fraise.

-Ton film préféré ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je dirais les vieux films comme Star Wars où Batman.

-Citron vert où citron jaune ?

-Hein ? Firent Kyoka et Shouto en cœur.

-Bah jaune ou vert ?

-Je dirais citron vert alors…

-Ton groupe sanguin ?

-O.

-Tu as été classé combien lors du test d'Aizawa-sensei de début d'année ?

-Deuxième.

-C'est quoi ton genre de fille ?

-Quoi !? S'exclama le bicolore.

-Momo ! Renchérit Kyoka.

-Bah quoi, je vous ai déjà dit que de toute manière vous aurez tout oublié.

Kyoka la regardait comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. Shouto, lui, avait pris de discrètes couleurs. Il détourna le regard, plaçant son menton dans sa paume puis répondit :

-Puisqu'on on aura tout oublié dans cinq jours alors je dirais… Les filles intelligentes, qui comprennent vite, agréables, prêtes à aider, qui ont confiance en elle et il me semble que c'est tout. D'autres questions ?

-Oui, une dernière. Est-ce que tu es amoureux ? Si oui, une fille ou un garçon ? Il/elle est dans l'école ? Dans la classe ? Je le/la connais ? Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Momo ! Mais ça ne va pas de poser ce genre de question ?

Shouto arborait des couleurs un peu plus vives mais toujours discrètes.

-Oui, répondit-il sous le regard étonné de Kyoka. C'est une fille. Elle est dans la classe. Tu la connais très bien. Et non, je ne te dirai pas qui c'est. Mais de toute manière, je pense que ce n'est pas réciproque…

Cette réponse lui fit un petit peu mal, excepté la fin qui lui fit un bien fou. _« C'est pour notre plan, c'est utile… pensa-t-elle »_.

-Bonjour Yaoyorozu-san ! S'écria Tenya en arrivant vers leur table. J'avais promis…

-Oui, j'accepte de te remplacer cet après-midi et je te laisse expliquer ça à Hatsume.

-Comment tu sais ? Demanda Tenya.

-T'es voyante à tes heures perdues ? Questionna Kyoka.

-Trop long à expliquer. D'ailleurs Todoroki, est-ce que tu pourras venir au labo d'Hatsume quand tu auras le temps ?

-Si tu veux, répondit simplement Shouto.

-Bon, conclut Tenya, je vous laisse et encore merci Yaoyorozu-san.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, dit-elle.

Tenya finit par s'éloigner, laissant le trio reprendre leur discussion.

-Comment tu savais ce qu'il allait te demander ? Questionna Shouto.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répéta Momo.

-Attends une seconde, intervint Kyoka, tu es au courant que tu viens d'accepter de participer à une expérience de Hatsume Mei ?

-Oui et je connais tous les risques, on y va, ça va sonner.

-Et nos explications ? Demanda Shouto.

-Tu les aura si tu passes me rendre visite cette après-midi, conclut-elle.

-Il nous reste quinze minutes, ajouta Kyoka.

-Oui mais les bons élèves arrivent au moins avec dix minutes d'avance, répondit-elle.

-Mais c'est Iida qui dit ça, remarqua Kyoka.

-Ah bon ? J'ai dû l'enregistrer sans le vouloir.

-Ouais, murmura Shouto, clairement pas réciproque…

La mission avait été lancée et Momo connaissait le chemin par cœur. Avant, elle devait bien prendre deux heures avant d'y arriver mais là quinze minutes suffirent. Elle détacha son double à une vitesse éclair.

-Bon, on fait quoi pour le prochain assaut ? Demanda la rebelle.

-Comme d'habitude, j'ai déjà tout le plan pour l'assaut final, il faudra juste que l'on reprenne nos places habituelles.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Katsuki.

-Laisse tomber Katsuki, répondit Ochako. Je crois qu'on s'est habitué à ce que Momo agisse bizarrement ces derniers temps…

-Donc pour l'assaut final ? Questionna Momo.

-Je te propose une infiltration de Todoroki.

-Lequel ?

-Todoroki de mon monde. On va l'appeler Todoroki 1 pour éviter les problèmes. Donc, Todoroki 1 vas s'infiltrer dans la base ennemie et donner un message à Todoroki 2.

-Quel message ?

-Fais-moi confiance. Après on a qu'à te délivrer et on aura Todoroki de notre côté. Si ça rate on s'enfuit en ligotant Todoroki 2

-Vraiment ?

-Il faut. Bien évidemment, Hatsume arrêtera la bombe, j'amènerai toute l'équipe et j'essayerai d'avoir le père de Todoroki. Après, on voit pour libérer le peuple.

-OK.

-Bon bah, plus qu'à attendre, conclut-elle.

-Tu es sûre de ton coup ?

-Je ne peux pas échouer, répondit Momo.

-Eh bien, intervint Katsuki, tu as vachement confiance en toi !

-Ouais !

Et c'est avec un plan en tête qu'ils attendaient le début d'une nouvelle boucle…

* * *

 _Preview :_

 _Dernière ligne droite… Dernière boucle._

 _Prochain chapitre : Assaut._

* * *

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Comme je vous l'ai dit, la suite sera mieux écrite ^^!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **ENFIN! Le chapitre 6 de bouleversement. C'est le plus long. il fait plus de 9000 MOTS! Je sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai c'est dernier temps... Bref, dernière ligne droite, plus que deux chapitre et un épilogue et je passe à ma prochaine fic. Ce sera la première fois que je finis une fic et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé parce que flemme oblige. J'avais vraiment pas envie de tout relire...**

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Kira: on copie les bon vêtement, pas les mauvais ^^. C'était juste pour aborder la dernière phase qui commence dans ce chapitre. Tu vas voir, tu vas voir... Voici la suite!**

 **FlamiraSplitz: tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre (désolé d'avoir été si longue...)**

 **Alyss : Merci! Contente que tu aies compris.**

 **UnpseudoOriginal: Au pire, ils auront tout oublié ^^. Moi un pote me pose se genre de question mais je le regarde d'une manière afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il joue sur un terrain dangereux... Sûrement, ça fait partit de mon style. Elle t'a répondu. Tu as tout compris. Oui on part sur un léger syndrome de Stockholm. J'irais pas jusqu'à parler d'un triangle amoureux vu que c'est la même personne. Tu sais, après qu'il est demander à Midoriya si c'était le fils cacher d'All might, je m'attends à tout avec lui... Je poste en Juillet mais pas en Août. Encore merci pour ton commentaire!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 6 : Assaut

Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois. C'était le grand jour… Hors de question de se louper. Elle repensait à la chose que lui avait dit l'autre Momo : _« Fait exactement comme la première fois. »_. Elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de revivre ça. Même si elle le voulait, elle serait beaucoup trop gênée pour le faire. _« C'est pour la bonne cause, tiens-toi au plan ! Mais elle est bien gentil de me dire ça comme ça quand même… »_. En espérant qu'elle réussisse…

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Aujourd'hui… Elle se prépara en vitesse éclair. Elle sortit de sa chambre et croisa Kyoka.

-Wow, t'a mangé quoi hier soir ?

-Rien, je suis juste pressée.

Elle la suivit vers le réfectoire mais Momo marchait plutôt vite. A peine fut elle arrivée qu'elle repéra sa cible. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Il la dévisagea quand il la vit arriver.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda-t-elle avec assurance.

-Ok, assied-toi, répondit-il.

-Nan, juste tous les deux Todoroki.

Il rougit légèrement face à cette demande mais la vice-déléguée ne le remarqua pas.

-Euh… ok, je te suis, répondit-il enfin.

Kyoka la regarda sidérée.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous attendre ici s'il te plait Kyoka ?

Ce n'était pas une question. La musicienne s'assit et les regarda partir dans un coin isolé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle a décidé de tout lui dire ou quoi ? En tout cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle avait l'air si pressé…

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit plutôt à part et Momo vérifia si personne ne pouvait les entendre. Shouto sentit son cœur s'emballer et il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher la chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir avec son alter, ce qui était plutôt désespérant de ce côté-là s'il voulait se faire discret. Ça empirait même. Quelques flammes parcouraient son corps et il commençait à être couvert de gelures. Momo lui fit face et de l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage.

-Ça va Todoroki ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle lui prit les joues et l'effet s'aggrava.

-Mais ce n'était pas prévu que tu tombes malade ! Tu es brûlant ! Ça ne devait pas arriver ! Ou alors, c'est un dysfonctionnement…

-Un dysfonctionnement ?

Elle le regarda et vit de la perplexité dans ses yeux et autre chose. De la… gêne ? Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui et, qu'en plus elle avait toujours ses mains sur son visage. Elle se recula vivement.

-D-désolé !

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en se calmant entièrement. Quel dysfonctionnement ?

-Je voulais t'expliquer justement… Alors… par où commencer… C'est la neuvième fois, il me semble, qu'on vit la même journée.

-Hein ?

-En fait, pour être plus précise, c'est la neuvième fois qu'on revit cette série de 5 jours.

-Je te suis plus là…

-Ce n'est pas facile à comprendre, je sais. Il existe un autre monde, un monde parallèle, où il y a nos « alter égo ? ». Ils sont en état de guerre et on doit les aidés.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, réfuta Momo. Je comprends que tu puisses douter mais je peux te le prouver.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute alors.

-Je sais des choses que tu ne m'as dit que pendant les boucles.

-Ah bon ? Dis toujours.

-Tu as deux grands frères jumeaux et une grande sœur.

-C'est pas un secret.

-Ta sœur s'appelle Fuyumi.

-Bah oui…

-Tu es né le 11 janvier.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à d'autres personnes qui me l'ont demandé.

-Ta couleur préféré c'est le blanc.

-C'est prévisible quand même.

-Ton parfum de glace préféré est la vanille mais tu aimes bien vanille chocolat et vanille fraise.

-Euh... ouais mais ça ne me prouve rien.

-Tu aimes les vieux films du style de Stars Wars ou Batman.

-J'en parlais il n'y a pas longtemps avec Midoriya.

-Tu préfères les citrons verts au jaune.

-D'accord…

-Tu es O.

-T'as fouillé dans mon carnet de santé ?

-Nan ! Tu me l'as dit ! Bref… tu es arrivé deuxième au test du début d'année.

-En même temps, tu es arrivée première donc c'était pas compliqué à retenir…

-Je ne voulais pas en arrivé là mais bon... Les filles intelligentes, qui comprennent vite, agréables, prêtes à aider et qui ont confiance en elles… C'est ton genre de filles !

-M-mais qui t'a dit ça !

-TOI !

-Je m'en souviendrais si je t'avais dit des trucs aussi gênant… oh…

-Tu comprends ?

-Une dernière preuve et je te crois, dit-il enfin.

-Tu es amoureux d'une fille de la classe que je connais très bien d'après tes dires mais tu n'as pas eu envie de me dire qui c'est. Et tu penses que ce n'est pas réciproque…

-D'accords ! N'en dis pas plus ! Mais comment j'ai pu te dire ça…

-Tu vois ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense mais, une fille qui répond à ces critères… Tu es amoureux de…

Il se sentit rougir et son alter recommença à s'emballer.

-De Kyoka ?

Un vent froid passa... Son alter avait complètement cessé son emprise.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

-Bah oui, elle répond à tous les critères en plus je la connais bien… Quoi que, elle n'est pas facile à vivre… Tsuyu alors !

-T'es sérieuse là ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ? S'interrogea Momo

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il blasé. Mais dis-moi dans quel contexte j'ai accepté de te dire ça.

-Je te l'ai simplement demandé.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais répondu !

-Je t'ai dit que d'ici cinq jours tu aurais tout oublié.

-Mais toi, tu t'en souviens !

-J'ai dit que tu aurais tout oublié, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'aurais tout oublié !

-Bon, explique-moi ton histoire.

Elle lui raconta tout en détaille en omettant « accidentellement » quelques passages sur l'autre Shouto – son histoire ou son attirance envers elle.

-Je vois, et tu veux faire quoi ?

-Il nous reste un quart d'heure avant la réunion matinale. Allons voir Hatsume.

Shouto la suivit et Ils croisèrent Tenya.

-Oui je veux bien te remplacer cette après-midi, déclara Momo en passant devant leur délégué.

Shouto enragea silencieusement _« Ce n'est rien, calme-toi, s'il lui pose toujours la question, c'est normal qu'elle l'anticipe… Mais bon, quand même… »_. Ils arrivèrent devant l'atelier pour trouver Mei. Elle leur ouvrit surprise et Momo lui expliqua tout.

-Ok, je veux bien te croire, en plus si vous êtes deux, mais le mieux serait de convaincre tout le monde.

-Je me disais que tu avais sûrement une idée…

-Bien sûr ! J'ai un extracteur de mémoire, il permet de montrer les souvenirs d'une personne selon le réglage. Il ne montre que les souvenirs, donc impossible de mentir. Il y a deux réglages. Si je le mets sur choix, le sujet montre les souvenirs qu'il veut mais si je le mets sur interrogatoire, les souvenirs sont forcer. Je les finis il n'y a pas longtemps et je comptais le montrer à la police.

-C'est parfait ! Pour la réunion, les délégués doivent parler, ce sera le moment rêvé. On est toutes les deux gagnantes. Toi tu montres ta machine et moi je sauve mon autre moi.

-OK, allons-y alors ! S'exclama Hatsume.

Ils arrivèrent à la réunion de la filière héroïque. Momo demanda au professeur de laisser passer Mei pour son passage et ils acceptèrent. La réunion se passa comme d'habitude. Le moment était venu. Momo monta sur l'estrade avec Tenya. Le délégué commença ce qu'il avait à dire et ce fut le tour de Momo. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous montrer mais avant, je t'en prie Hatsume.

Elle avança avec son casque dans les mains.

-Je vous présente un de mes derniers bébés. C'est un extracteur de mémoire. Il permet de voir des souvenirs du sujet et uniquement des souvenirs donc impossibilité de mentir. Il y a deux modes, un mode choix ou le sujet choisi les souvenirs qu'il désire nous montrer et un autre, le mode interrogatoire, ou le sujet ne peut pas choisir quel souvenir doivent être dévoilé.

-Excusez-moi, interrompit Aizawa. Cette invention est très intéressante mais ça n'aurait pas pu attendre.

-Oui monsieur, si ce n'était qu'une simple présentation. Je vais servir de sujet, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous montrer et des mots ne suffirait pas pour vous exposer la gravité de la situation.

-Faites alors, déclara Nezu.

Elle s'assit et Hatsume lui mit le casque sur la tête.

-Eh, souffla Hatsume voyant l'anxiété de Momo, détends-toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es la première humaine à tester…

-Quoi !? Chuchota Momo.

-Bah, oui mais t'inquiète, j'ai fait tous les réglages avec des chimpanzés.

-Ne me fait pas regretter de te faire confiance…

-C'est bon, déclara Hatsume. Ça peut être déroutant vu que ça va fouiller dans ta tête et le fait que le point de vue sera externe. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ça…

-D'accords, lance, répondit Momo confiante en son plan.

Elle se sentit défaillir et elle se retrouva dans une sorte de sommeil. Les deux classe la virent comme tel. Elle se leva dans un endroit vide. _« OK, tu n'as qu'une chance, le mieux, c'est de commencer par ça… »._ Une projection débuta produite par des câbles reliés à un écran. On n'y vit Momo dans une étrange machine avec Hatsume à ses côtés.

-Oh, c'est mon expérience de cette aprèm !

 **-** **T'es sûr que c'est sans danger ton truc ?**

 **-Mais oui !**

-Je n'aurais pas la confiance, moi, souffla Kyoka.

 **-C'est un téléporteur, il va directement t'emmener à la cafétéria. J'ai fait des tests avant avec des insectes, des fruits, des objets et des lapins. Ça a marché pour tout donc avec un humain, ça ne devrait pas poser problème…**

 **-Je te fais confiance… Tu as ma vie entre tes mains…**

-Oula, je ne ferais pas ça à sa place, renchérit Denki.

 **-Ok ! T'es prête ?**

 **-On peut dire ça…**

 **-Je vais lancer la machine, accroche-toi !**

 **-M'accrocher ? Mais à quoi !**

 **-C'est une expression !**

-Oh ! S'exclama Mineta. C'est moi !

 **-Mineta !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !**

 **-C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question !**

 **-C'est un téléporteur ! je vais l'envoyer loin !**

 **-Quoi !? La belle Momo, va partir ! Je refuse !**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait !**

 **-Tu avais dit que tu l'enverrais loin !**

 **-Mais quand je disais que j'allais l'envoyer loin, je parlais de la cafétéria ! Elle est à l'autre bout du campus !**

-Abruti ! S'exclama Kyoka en lui plantant sa prise jack dans le crâne.

 **-AAHH ! AU SECOURS !**

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Ibara.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe !**

-ça va, Todoroki est là avec du renfort, déclara Mineta.

 **-Iida ! Aide-moi !**

 **-A L'AIDE !**

 _Shouto se précipita vers Momo et cette dernière commença à s'envolé. Le bicolore l'attrapa par la taille mais lui aussi quitta le sol. Izuku s'élança vers la machine et serra le bras de Shouto et à son tour, il décolla. Ochako monta sur le dos d'Izuku en espérant alourdir la charge mais rien n'y fit._

-Wow… souffla Eijirou dans un sifflement.

 **-KATSUKI ! Aide-nous !**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller tout seul !**

-T'es fidèle à toi-même mon pote… souffla Eijirou.

-Nan mais c'est vrai ! Ils étaient déjà 4 à l'aider ! Se justifia Katsuki.

 **-Hatsume ! On perd le contrôle !**

 **-Ce n'est pas possible !**

Ecran noir.

-C'est des souvenirs ça ? S'interrogea Tetsutetsu.

-C'est vrai que s'est sensé se passer cette après-midi, renchérit Izuku.

-Tu comprendra après, répondit Shouto.

 _La scène tourna. Ils virent Momo assise au milieu de débris. La vidéo semblait passer en accélérer comme si Momo ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses moments. Ils virent Kyoka arriver. Elles échangèrent quelques mots puis Kyoka l'emmena dans la forêt. Le trajet se fit en quelque temps sous leurs yeux. La vidéo se ralentit. Ils virent Tenya leur expliquer le fonctionnement de ce monde._

-Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria Ochako.

 _La scène continua puis._

 **-On est rentré ! Et on n'est pas bredouille !**

-Cette voix souffla Kirishima. Beaucoup trop calme…

 **-MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! Renchérit la même voix. ET TOI L'AUTRE PETASSE, JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER !**

-Ah ! Là on le reconnait, renchérit Denki

-LA FERME !

 **-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont nous relâcher.**

-C'est ma voix ça, déclara Ochako

 **-On vous jure qu'on n'a rien fait.**

-Et celle de Deku-kun, ajouta Ochako

 **-On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous traiter comme ça.**

-Ouah, cette voix on la connait bien, ajouta Denki.

Todoroki ne fit aucun commentaire se concentrant sur les images.

 **-On a attrapé une troupe d'imposteurs qui ont tenté de s'infiltrer, ainsi que le fils du grand mercenaire : Shouto Todoroki.**

-Elle a l'air sur de ce qu'elle raconte, déclara Kirishima.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait penser à quelqu'un… souffla Mina

 **-Le fils du grand mercenaire ? Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ?**

 _Il s'en suit une grande explication. Hatsume réussit à prouver l'innocence de la petite troupe. Puis…_

 **-Flash spécial ! Le gouvernement à attraper la chef des rebelles ! On est en train de lui soutirer des informations pour anéantir le groupe rebelle et retrouver notre paix. Fin du flash spécial !**

 **-Retrouver notre paix !**

 **-Calme-toi Kirishima !**

-KIRISHIMA ! S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des élèves.

 **-Attendez ! Kirishima ?**

-Nan, sérieusement, Kirishima ? Reprit Katsuki un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Oui répondit, cette dernière. Kirishima Aï. Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ainsi ?**

 **-C'est que…**

 **-Quand je lui dirais ça !**

-Merci, ironisa Eijirou, t'es un vrai pote.

 **-Kirishima dans notre monde…**

 **-C'est un garçon.**

-Pourquoi mon alter ego est une fille ? S'indigna Eijirou.

 _La scène continua d'avancer. La suite passa en accélérer et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui se passait. La scène reprit une allure normale. On voyait Momo sur un balcon. Kyoka la rejoignit et se mit silencieusement à côté d'elle._

 **-Ça va ? Demanda la musicienne.**

 **-On peut dire ça… C'est vraiment fatigant toutes ses préparations.**

 **-En même temps, votre Bakugou ne facilite pas les choses, plaisanta Kyoka.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a osé dire cette garce ! S'exclama Katsuki.

 **-En plus, reprit-elle, il n'arrête pas de se disputer avec votre Todoroki même si on a plus l'impression qu'il aboie contre lui et que l'autre ne fait que se défendre.**

-Elle vient de me traiter de clébard !?

-Calme-toi Kacchan, intervint Izuku.

 **-Ils sont drôles tous les deux, conclut Kyoka. Je vous envie tellement…**

 **-C'est vrai que votre vie est loin d'être le paradis.**

 **-Disons que… Tu vois cette maison ? C'est notre refuge. Je considère chaque personne y habitant comme étant un membre de ma famille.**

 **-Je vois, ça renforce les liens. Je n'ai pas de relations aussi fortes avec les gens de ma classe mais on s'amuse bien.**

 **-Tu peux me parler un peu de ton monde, Momo ?**

 **-Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment il fonctionnait.**

 **-Nan, je parle de tes relations avec tes camarades.**

 **-Oh… Eh bien, tu as déjà vu Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugou et Ochako. Par où commencer… Il y a notre délégué, Tenya. Il est très à cheval sur les règles ce qui lui donne un petit côté comique malgré lui.**

Shouto tiqua à cette remarque et commença légèrement à s'énerver.

 **-Après, tu as Tsuyu. On peut toujours compter sur elle et elle très agréable. Elle a le mérite de toujours dire ce qu'elle pense. Ensuite tu as Kaminari. C'est un vrai abrutit mais je crois que sans lui la seconde A ne serais pas aussi agréable. Il y a aussi Kirishima. C'est un garçon contrairement à ici. Il est vraiment sympa et est désireux d'aider les autres. Il y a Tokoyami. Il m'a vraiment pulvérisé au festival de l'école, son alter est incroyable. Tu as Sero, lui n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance au festival contre Todoroki. Il y a Shouji, il n'est pas très loquace mais semble être proche de Tokoyami. Tu as Mina, c'est une fille pétillante et elle apporte de la vie à la classe. Il y a Aoyama, d'après Ochako, c'est un cas, euh, à part. Il y a Ojiro, il a un très grand sens de l'honneur qui est tout à fait respectable. Tooru, elle, est très pétillante et très facile à vivre. Il y a Sato et Koda qui sont aussi sympa. Ah ! Tu as Mineta… Franchement, c'est un gros lourd !**

-Mais ! S'indigna ce dernier.

-Elle a raison, affirmèrent toutes les filles de seconde.

 **-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas d'un monde à l'autre, ria Kyoka.**

 **-Après, tu as la classe B. Les seuls que je connaisse vraiment sont Tetsutetsu qui a l'air d'être un bon ami de Kirishima, Ibara, qui ressemble à une sainte tellement elle étincelle, Awase, j'ai été avec lui lors d'un problème avec l'alliance des vilains et Itsuka, elle est vraiment gentille et c'est la déléguée de la seconde B.**

 **-Raconte-moi une anecdote ou un truc du genre sur les quatre qui t'accompagne, demanda Kyoka.**

 **-Eh bien… Midoriya fait un peu peur quand il réfléchit à des stratégies. Il est très doué, certes, mais cette façon de murmurer est très flippante. Bakugou peut vraiment être sympa et réfléchit. D'après Ochako, il montre les dents mais ne mort pas.**

-Il vont arrêter de me comparer à un chien !

 **-Elle dit aussi que quand on apprend à le connaitre, il n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'on le pense. Ochako est une très gentille fille et son alter est plutôt pratique. Elle s'est battue contre Bakugou lors du festival et pendant un instant, on a tous cru qu'elle aurait pu gagner mais bon, contre Bakugou… Et Pour finir, tu as Todoroki. Au début, je pensais qu'il était juste froid mais après le festival de UA, j'ai eu du mal à le cerné.**

Shouto se redressa et s'intéressa de plus en plus en à l'écran. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec sa vie privée et je ne compte pas aller lui poser la question. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'étaler sa vie devant tout le monde. A part ça, il est sympa même s'il a pigé Sero dans un énorme bloc de glace ainsi que la moitié du stade…**

Une partit de la salle sourit à cette remarque contrairement à Hanta qui ne voulait absolument pas revivre cette situation. Shouto fut légèrement déçu et se dit qu'il lui parlerait un peu plus de lui.

 **-Tu n'as pas parlé de mon autre moi.**

 **-Vous êtes exactement la même et je peux te dire que ça me fait plaisir. Et toi ? Tu peux me parler de mon autre moi.**

 **-Eh bien… Je l'admire, après tout, je lui dois la vie…**

 **-Que veut tu dire par là ?**

 **-C'était il y a trois ans mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je suis orpheline, mes parents ont été tués par cet horrible système. J'étais dans un orphelinat réserver au gens « comme nous ». C'était horrible… Les conditions de vie, intenables, les espaces de vie, insalubres, ils droguaient même la nourriture pour nous avoir sous contrôle…**

Pas mal d'élève protestèrent contre ce traitement injuste et inhumain.

 **-J'ai vécu mille-et-une tortures et je ne tiens pas à en parler mais, je me rappelle de ce jour où j'ai enfin vu une lueur d'espoir dans ce monde pourris. J'étais avec Kirishima, Mina, Tetsutetsu et Kaminari à l'orphelinat et ce jour-là, elle est apparue. Elle a littéralement mener un assaut contre cette endroit. Elle en est sortie victorieuse. Elle était accompagné de deux personnes. Bakugou et Uraraka. Je me souviendrais toujours du sourire qu'elle m'a offert et je n'oublierais jamais ses mots : « Viens, rejoins-moi et vie. Fais comme bon te semble et sois libre. Mais sache que quoi que tu fasses, il y aura toujours une famille pour toi… ». Jamais je n'oublierais ce sentiment qui a fait que pour une fois, je n'étais pas considéré comme un déchet.**

Plusieurs élèves applaudir ce petit discours.

 **-Je vois, elle a l'air incroyable.**

 **-Oui mais elle a un vrai caractère de cochon ! Tu vois les colères de Bakugou ? Imagine les puissances 100.**

 **-Ah, quand même…**

-Ah, quand même… reprirent une partit de la salle.

 **-Je me rappelle de la fois où Mineta à essayer de la regarder sous la douche. Elle l'a attaché au-dessus d'un tapis de pic pendant tout un mois et le nourrissait qu'une fois par jour. Sans la bonté d'Ibara, il y serait toujours… Et encore, elle aurait aimé lui faire subir plus mais Itsuka à réussit à la dissuader. J'ai même trouvé un bouquin sur la torture dans ses affaires…**

Tout la classe eurent une légère sueur froide en imaginant la douce Yaoyorozu prendre du plaisir à punir autrui.

 **-Ah… on est différente sur ce plan-là.**

 **-Elle ne montre cette face-là que quand on lui cherche des problèmes. En même temps, faut bien qu'elle sache se défendre. Mais, elle est vraiment importante pour nous tous…**

 _La scène repassa en accélérer et il se trouvèrent devant le bâtiment ennemi._

 **-C'est bizarre, communiqua Kyoka par oreillette, d'habitude, il n'y a pas autant de gardes…**

 **-On tente quand même, répondit Momo.**

 _Les cinq essayèrent de se glisser sur le côté. Ils réussirent à arriver jusqu'à la porte, mais à peine Momo toucha celle-ci qu'une alarme se déclencha._

 **-ON COURT ! S'écria-t-elle.**

 _Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs puis tombèrent sur quelqu'un d'imprévu._

 **-Vous pensez aller où comme ça ?**

 **-Génial ! On a le droit à la copie de double face ! J'aurais vraiment dû rester dans mon lit ce jour-là !**

-C'est une option, renchérit Kirishima.

 **-Passez devant ! Je m'en occupe !**

 **-T'occuper de quoi ?**

 _Le groupe commença à partir et le jeune mercenaire allait se jeter sur eux mais un énorme mur de glace apparut._

 **-Intéressant…**

 **-C'est moi ton adversaire !**

 **-Si tu y tiens. Alors prépare-toi à mourir…**

 _Le groupe partit laissant Shouto derrière. Il courait depuis cinquante bonnes minutes depuis qu'il avait laissé Shouto._

 **-C'est quoi ses grésillements qu'on entend dans l'oreillette ? Demanda Katsuki irrité.**

 **-Todoroki a dû oublier d'éteindre la sienne, répondit Ochako.**

 **-Tiens, ça s'arrête, constata Izuku.**

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Comment ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**_

 **-Les voilà qui tapent la discute… souffla Katsuki.**

 _ **-En quoi ça te concerne et puis tu seras sûrement mort à la fin de cet affrontement.**_

 _ **-Au moins, même dans ma tombe, je saurais pourquoi je me suis fait pulvériser, provoqua-t-il, une douce compensation tu ne trouves pas ?**_

-T'as du répondant Todoroki, déclara Kirishima alors que Tetsutetsu poussait un sifflement d'admiration, ça c'est un vrai gars.

 _Ils entendirent un bruit sourd puis celui de débris._

 _ **-Il a vraiment baissé ça garde ? Souffla Shouto.**_

 **-Double-face a, bientôt, fini on dirait, déclara Katsuki.**

 **-Je ne pense pas, répliqua Ochako.**

 _ **-Tu me demande pourquoi ? Pourquoi je fais ça !? C'est ce que tu veux savoir ?**_

 _ **-Je veux surtout savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme un véritable toutou.**_

-Ou… ça fait mal, souffla Hanta.

-T'as aucun tact, nota Tsuyu.

 _ **-Je n'en ai rien à foutre du gouvernement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tuer toute personne se prétendant rebelle ! Et je ferais tout pour y arriver !**_

-Eh bien, quelle haine… commenta Mina

 _ **-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.**_

 _Les grésillements reprirent et Katsuki continuait à pester. Ça s'arrêta une nouvelle fois._

 _ **-Tu es borné, même en plein combat tu t'obstine à vouloir savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça.**_

 _ **-Oui, j'y tiens.**_

 _ **-Ouais et après ? Tu vas me dire que tu me comprends ? Que tu as de la peine pour moi ? Que on peut oublier le passé peut-être, et aller de l'avant ? TU NE SAIS RIEN DE CE QUE J'AI VECU ! Ma propre mère… elle m'a…**_

 _ **-Jeter de l'eau bouillante au visage ? Je sais ça, il m'est arrivé exactement la même chose. Et pourtant, je suis là, à te tenir tête. Et toi ? Tu ne fais que te comporter comme un vulgaire toutou à t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Tu me dégoute…**_

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Plusieurs personnes lancèrent des regards au bicolore alors que celui-ci tentait de se faire oublier.

-Pitié… murmura-t-il, ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ça.

-Si, répondit Kirishima. Elle était violente la fin de ta phrase.

 _ **-Mais est-ce que ta mère ta toi aussi… abandonné ? Est-ce que tes frères ton laisser derrière eux ? Commençant une nouvelle vie sans repenser à toi ?**_

Un nouveau silence se répandit sur la salle.

 _ **-Je vois… Tu ne sais rien de moi et…**_

 _ **-Ma mère est dans un asile.**_

 _« Et Merde… »_ Pensa Shouto. _« J'espère que je ne vais pas raconter ma vie au moins… »_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de jouer avec mes frères et il y a encore quelque année, je ne pouvais même pas leur parler. Mon père à épouser ma mère dans le seul but d'avoir un enfant avec un alter suffisamment puissant pour vaincre son rival. On n'est pas si différent que ça…**_

 _« Putain… »._ Tous les élèves le regardèrent ainsi que les profs qui ignorait tout de cette histoire. Shouto lui commença à regarder toutes les sorties possibles pour une éventuelle fuite.

 **-PUTAIN ! S'exclama Katsuki. C'est quoi ces bruits !**

 **-L'autre doit envoyer des ondes avec son alter, répondit Momo. Soit, il sait qu'on les écoute, soit, il n'a pas envie que les micros dans les couloirs captent ce qu'ils se disent.**

 **-On est arrivé ! S'exclama Ochako.**

 _Ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur une Momo… effrayante… La vice-déléguée s'élança pour aller la délivrer._

 **-T'es qui toi ? Demanda la rebelle.**

 **-C'est compliqué…**

 **-Bah, je ne suis pas à une bizarrerie près… Mais je vous jure que si j'attrape l'autre Kinder, je lui fais la peau !**

 **-Kinder ? Tu parles de Todoroki ?**

 **-Ouais, Todotruc…**

-Elle t'en veut, déclara Tenya à Shouto.

-Ce n'est pas de moi dont elle parle, répondit-il simplement.

-Pourquoi Kinder ? Demanda Mineta.

-Intérieur, au lait, extérieur, chocolat, répondit Mina. Sûrement parce que Shouto a les cheveux de deux couleurs.

 **-Il t'a fait quoi ? Demanda Momo.**

 **-On s'en fiche de ce qu'il a fait ! J'ai juste pour principe de toujours me venger. Cet abruti à oser m'humilier ! Quand j'y repense, j'en rage ! Je devrais peut-être lui faire goûter au supplice de la corde à moins qu'il préfère les aiguilles…**

-Elle est grave flippante ! S'exclama Tooru.

-Au moins, elle se préoccupe de ce qu'il aime… ajouta Hanta.

-On peut voir ça comme ça… commenta Tokoyami.

 **-Je vais exactement lui faire subir ce qu'il m'a fait pendant une semaine, non, un an ! Il va voir à quel point c'est déguelasse de manger comme ça ce Kinder pervers !**

-Pervers ? S'interrogea la plupart des lycéens.

 **-J'oublierais jamais cette bouilli mélanger à de la salive…**

-Hein ?

 **-Et dire qu'il à oser faire ça dans le plus grand des calmes ! « C'est comme ça que les oiseaux nourrissent leur petit » je vais les lui faire bouffer ses piafs !**

-Oiseaux ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, dédaigna Shouto.

 **-Attends une seconde, intervint Katsuki. Les oiseaux font du bouche-à-bouche pour nourrir leur petit…**

 **-Merci ! J'étais au courant !**

-Ça veut dire que… oh... commença Itsuka.

-Il lui a fait du bouche à bouche pour la nourrir… termina Tsuyu.

-T'as pas froid aux yeux mec, déclara Eijirou en tapant sur l'épaule de Shouto.

-Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de moi dont elle parle, répondit Shouto.

 **-Donc Todoroki t'as… commença Ochako.**

 **-OUI ! JE SAIS ! Cette bouillie immonde mélangée à sa salive… Arg ! Plus jamais !**

-Je comprends qu'elle te déteste après ça, souffla Eijirou.

-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans et ce n'est pas de moi dont elle parle

 **-Todoroki en a sûrement fini avec, euh, l'autre Todoroki… déclara Momo.**

 **-IL Y EN A DEUX MAINTENANT !**

 **-Longue histoire, répondit Ochako.**

 _ **-**_ **Allo ? Todoroki ? C'est Momo !**

 **-** _ **Oui qu'est qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **-**_ **Ton oreillette était activée et on a entendu une grande partie de vos conversations, ajouta Ochako.**

 **-** _ **Quoi ! Toute la conversation !**_

-T'as quelque chose à cacher double face ? Demanda Katsuki.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas.

 _ **-**_ **Pas tout à fait, n'empêche, c'est vraiment triste ce qui est arrivé à l'autre Shouto, répondit Momo.**

 **-Sinon, réussite de la mission ! S'exclama Ochako.**

 **-** _ **Je vois, je vous rejoins.**_

 _Le temps sembla se ralentir. Un bruit strident perça les oreilles des personnes présentes dans la salle. L'écran était couvert de rouge et il devint petit à petit noir._

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Kirishima.

-C'est maintenant que tout commence, déclara Shouto.

 _Ils virent Momo se réveiller en haillons._

-Elle s'est fait capturé ? Demanda Ibara.

-Je crois, répondit Tetsutetsu.

 _La serrure se tourna._ _Endeavor rentra dans la pièce suivit de Shouto. Il portait les mêmes vêtements mais le paternel avait plusieurs insignes sur sa veste. Il se dirigea vers la jeune et se posta devant elle._

 **-Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.**

 **-Pardon ? Demanda Momo qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre.**

 **-Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire où se cache tes petits camarades.**

 **-Pourquoi vous me demandez à moi ? J'ai à peine fais le trajet deux fois, je n'ai rien retenue.**

 **-Arrête de jouer les ignorantes ! S'emporta Endeavor. Et tu veux qu'on aille demander à qui ? Il n'y a que toi ici !**

-Je suis plus sûr de piger là, avoua Denki.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Eijirou.

 **-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… conclut Momo en fixant le sol.**

-Je pige que dalle, ajouta Mina.

 **-Shouto, tu t'occupes d'elle.**

 **-Oui père.**

 _La vidéo repassa en accélérer._

-Mais, euh ! On veut savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Protesta Mina.

-Tu penses qu'elle a eu le droit au bouche-à-bouche ? Demanda Tooru.

 _La vidéo redevint normale et ils virent le jeune mercenaire assis contre la porte._

 **-Dis-moi, commença Momo.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Tu peux me dire quel jours on est ?**

 **-Le 18 septembre pourquoi ?**

-Hein ? Ce n'est pas possible… déclara Itsuka.

-Si on a bien compté, il devrait être le 23 septembre si on compte les cinq jour chez les rebelles plus les deux jours en prison.

 **-Je pensais que c'était mon anniversaire, c'est tout.**

 **-Tu es née le combien ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **-Le 23, répondit-elle.**

 **-Mais, c'est dans un peu moins d'une semaine.**

 **-Oublie ce que j'ai dit.**

-C'est pas du tout normal, commenta Itsuka.

 _Le temps redevint rapide, jusqu'à l'arrivé de la deuxième Momo. Elle parlèrent un moment expliquant leur théorie au trois autres puis, cette nouvelle vision taché de sang._

-Ça se tient ce qu'elles racontent mais bon, déclara Tenya.

 _Il la virent se réveiller dans sa chambre. Elle portait un pyjama jaune canari. Elle se regarda en touchant quelque partit de son visage._

-Pourquoi elle dort toute habillé ! S'exclama Mineta.

-La ferme sale pervers, s'exclama Kyoka.

 _Elle prit son téléphone et écarquilla les yeux._

 **-17 septembre… souffla-t-elle.**

Les professeur n'en crurent pas leur oreille et regardèrent la scène en redoublant d'attention.

-Mais c'est ce matin ! S'exclamèrent les élèves.

 _Elle se leva et croisa Kyoka._

 **-Déjà levé ? T'as l'air fatigué.**

 **-C'est rien, répondit Momo, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir fait un long cauchemar.**

-Mais, je n'ai jamais eu cette discussion ! S'écria Kyoka.

 _Elles arrivèrent devant le réfectoire et Momo semblait épuisé. Kyoka aperçu la table de Shouto et tira Momo vers celle-ci._

 **-Pourquoi tu fais ça, souffla Momo qui se retrouvait entrainé contre son gré.**

 **-Pour que tu te réveilles un peu.**

 **-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense…**

 **-Justement.**

 **-T'es horrible quand tu veux…**

Shouto

-Pas pire que l'autre Momo.

 **-Salut Todoroki ! S'exclama Kyoka à hauteur de lui.**

 _Il leva ses yeux vers les deux filles._

 **-Salut, Jirou et Yaoyorozu.**

 _Kyoka poussa Momo à s'assoir en face du bicolore et cette dernière n'eut pas la force de protester. Quelques instants passèrent et Momo semblait complètement hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses céréales dans son bol._

 **-Ça va Yaoyorozu ? Demanda Shouto. Tu n'as rien mangé.**

 **-C'est vrai ça, appuya Kyoka. Toi qui a un si bon appétit d'habitude.**

 **-C'est rien, juste mal dormit…**

 _Tenya s'approcha de leur table et se mit à côté de Momo._

 **-Bonjour Yaoyorozu-san. J'avais promis à Hatsume de l'aider pour son invention mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec les profs. Est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer j'irai m'excusé auprès d'Hatsume.**

 _Elle le dévisagea un instant alors que Kyoka lui soufflait de refuser._

 **-Oui pourquoi pas, répondit-elle enfin.**

 **-Oh ! Merci beaucoup Yaoyorozu-san !**

 _Il s'éloigna laissant Shouto et Kyoka qui regardait la brune avec un regard compatissant._

 **-Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Chuchota Kyoka.**

 **-Tu es au courante de ce qui est arrivée à Midoriya quand il a accepté ? Demanda Shouto**

 **-Je sais exactement ce qui m'attend.**

 _Kyoka posa sa main sur le front de Momo et cette dernière la dévisagea._

 **-Pas de fièvre… T'es devenue maso ?**

 **-Non, je vais parfaitement bien.**

-A si, elle est maso, réfuta Kyoka.

 **-Pourquoi tu as accepté alors ? Demanda Shouto.**

 **-Je devais accepter, c'est tout, répondit-elle. On va en cours ?**

 **-T'es pas bien ? Tu n'as rien mangé et il nous reste encore 15 minutes.**

 **-Les élèves de l'UA se doivent d'arriver à l'avance, répondit Momo en prenant ses affaires.**

 **-C'est Iida qui dit ça, répliqua Kyoka.**

 **-Oh… il a raison alors.**

 **-Tu peux nous le dire directement si tu n'as pas envie de rester avec nous, opposa la musicienne.**

 **-Je n'ai juste pas envie d'être dans tes plans de sale conspiratrice même si tu es ma meilleure amie, répondit Momo. Mais tu peux toujours venir me faire un coucou cette après-midi.**

 **-Je t'aime beaucoup Momo mais non merci.**

 **-Et toi Todoroki ?**

 **-Je vais voir, répondit-il simplement.**

 _La vidéo repassa en accélérer. Elle s'arrêta devant le l'atelier de l'UA. Momo soupira._

 **-Kyoka à raison… Je suis sûrement maso…**

 _Mei lui ouvrit et la même scène du début se passa. Shouto arriva une nouvelle fois avec Ochako, Katsuki et Izuku. Elle arriva devant le QG des rebelles. La même scène se répéta et celle-ci passa en accélérer. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la cellule._

 **-Ça a encore recommencé… souffla-t-elle.**

-C'est incompréhensible… murmura Itsuka.

 _Endeavor repassa toujours suivit de Shouto._

-Elle est vraiment perturbante la brûlure de ce Shouto, commenta Eijirou.

 **-Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien à dire…**

 **-Momo c'est ça ?**

 **-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? Demanda-t-elle las.**

-Mais elle est complètement maso de répondre comme ça.

 _Endeavor s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le col._

 **-Ecoute-moi bien, repris le mercenaire d'une voie plus que menaçante, on a le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi et on a fait l'effort de t'entretenir ces cinq derniers jours donc tu as intérêt à ne pas faire la maligne espèce de petite garce, tu piges ?**

 **-Mourir une fois de plus ou une fois de moins…**

 _Le mercenaire la dévisagea avant de la lâcher._

 **-Elle est devenue complètement folle… souffla Endeavor. Je te la laisse Shouto.**

 **-On est quel jour ? Demanda Momo**

 **-Le 17 septembre, répondit-il.**

 _La vidéo repassa en accélérer._

-Si j'ai bien compris, intervint Tenya, le temps ne fait que recommencer.

-C'est ça, répondit Shouto

 _La vidéo reprit sur les deux Momo._

 **-Bon, on fait quoi pour le prochain assaut ? Demanda la rebelle.**

 **-Comme d'habitude, j'ai déjà tout le plan pour l'assaut final, il faudra juste que l'on reprenne nos place habituelle.**

 **-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Katsuki.**

 **-Laisse tomber Katsuki, répondit Ochako. Je crois qu'on s'est habitué à ce que Momo agisse bizarrement ces derniers temps…**

-Je la comprends maintenant, déclara Ochako.

 **-Donc pour l'assaut final ? Questionna Momo.**

 **-Je te propose une infiltration de Todoroki.**

-Elle t'a demandé ton avis ? Questionna Izuku.

-Absolument pas

 **-Lequel ?**

 **-Todoroki de mon monde. On va l'appeler Todoroki 1 pour éviter les problèmes. Donc, Todoroki 1 vas s'infiltrer dans la base ennemie et donner un message à Todoroki 2.**

 **-Quel message ?**

 **-Fais-moi confiance.**

-J'aurais peur à sa place… Déclara Denki.

 **-Après on n'a qu'à le délivrer et on aura Todoroki de notre côté. Si ça rate on s'enfuit en ligotant Todoroki 2.**

-C'est radical… souffla Itsuka.

-Ce n'est pas de moi dont elle parle, se rassura Shouto

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Il faut. Bien évidemment, Hatsume arrêtera la bombe, j'amènerais toute l'équipe et j'essayerais d'avoir le père de Todoroki. Après, on voit pour libérer le peuple.**

 **-OK.**

-Elle a la confiance, déclara Tetsutetsu.

 _La vidéo s'accéléra. Au même endroit sauf que les Momo avaient échangé de place._

 **-C'est le grand jour demain… souffla la ligoter.**

 **-Ouais, tu sais comment t'y prendre pour les convaincre ?**

 **-Hatsume doit bien avoir un truc pour ça. Au pire, il me semble qu'elle a une machine pour le lavage de cerveau.**

Toute la salle dévisagea la fille endormis.

 **-T'es pas un peu sadique ? Demanda la rebelle.**

 **-Venant de toi…**

 **-Comment ça « venant de moi » ?**

 **-Je te rappelle que la première fois qu'on s'est vu tu parlais de torturer Todoroki…**

 **-J'ai juste pour principe de toujours me venger et je compte le faire, répliqua la rebelle.**

-J'ai peur pour l'autre Todoroki… murmura Mineta.

 **-Tu vois, tu déteins sur moi, ajouta Momo.**

 **-J'ai une très bonne influence. Bref, pour demain.**

 **-Une seule instruction, fait comme la première fois…**

 **-T'es sérieuse ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la première fois.**

 **-T'inquiète, si mon plan marche, tu n'auras pas à recommencer cette « traumatisante situation que j'ai eu la chance de ne pas connaître ».**

 **-Fou-toi de ma gueule tant que t'y es…**

 **-Tu devrais pouvoir sortir d'ici la fin du premier jour. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que j'ai échoué mais que le plan continue. Fais-moi confiance.**

 **-J'ai pas le choix de toute manière si je n'ai pas envie de finir sur l'échafaud…**

 **-Oui, plus que quelque seconde avant le début et tout sera fini…**

 _L'explosion retentit une dernière fois._

Momo poussa un énorme cri en se réveillant. C'était une expérience plutôt traumatisante. Elle avait l'impression qu'on fouillait dans sa tête. Comme si toutes ses pensées étaient mises à nues. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle puis, un énorme brouhaha se leva sur la salle. Les professeurs se levèrent et tentèrent de calmer les élèves.

-Bon, commença Nezu une fois que le silence était retombé. C'est très déroutant ce que tu nous as montré Yaoyorozu. Ce schéma c'est répété combien de fois ?

-On est dans la neuvième boucle il me semble, répondit Momo.

-Ça a dû être éprouvant de vivre tout ça surtout qu'il semble qu'il n'y a que toi qui se souvient de ses moments. L'invention d'Hatsume Mei ne montre que les souvenirs donc tout ce qui a été montré est véridique et je ne pense pas que tu nous ferais perdre notre temps avec des histoires inventés cependant, je ne peux pas te garantir que tu iras une nouvelle fois là-bas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Yaoyorozu la mine décomposer. Ils ont besoin de nous là-bas…

-Mais ce n'est pas nos affaires, ni notre monde, répondit Aizawa.

Momo sentit son assurance s'envoler. Il n'avait pas tort et elle ne pourrait pas le contredire. Ça vision s'éclaircit quand elle vit une main se lever.

-Oui Todoroki, dit Aizawa.

-Mais monsieur, n'est-ce pas l'essence même du héros de s'occupé de ce qui ne le regarde pas ?

-C'est vrai, renchérit Izuku. Ils ont besoin de nous et nous ne pourrons jamais nous considérer comme de vrais héros si nous restons ici en connaissance de cause.

-Nous avons la chance de connaître ce qui va se passer, opposa Ochako. Nous pouvons nous en servir pour leur venir en aide.

-Les héros ont pour doctrine d'aider les personnes dans le besoin quand ils en ont le pouvoir, ajouta Tenya.

-Considérons cela comme un entraînement, déclara Ibara. Ça nous mettra dans le bain pour notre vie active.

-On a tous vu la détresse des gens de ce monde, affirma Itsuka.

-Dans leur monde, il y a 20 pour 100 des individus possédant un alter, avança Katsuki. Soit, le pourcentage est inversé. C'est rebelle doivent représenter moins d'un pour 100 de la population mondial il y a donc plus de 19 pour cent de ses gens qui subisse des injustices quotidienne.

-C'est beaucoup trop, s'exclama Kirishima. Imaginer si c'était le cas pour les sans alter de notre monde.

Shouto s'inclina devant les professeurs et fut d'abords suivit par Momo et Izuku.

-S'il vous plait, déclara-t-il. Permettez-nous de leur venir en aide.

Tous les élèves s'inclinèrent devant Aizawa, All might Midnight, Present Mic, Nezu et Blood hero.

-S'il vous plait, dirent-ils en cœur.

Aizawa poussa un soupir.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda-t-il.

-Laissons-les y aller, répondit Nezu.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec le sourire puis un énorme cri de joie retentit.

-Calmez-vous ! S'exclama Aizawa et le silence retomba d'un coup. J'imagine que tu as un plan Yaoyorozu. Je te laisse en parler.

Elle avança et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, l'action se déroule sur cinq jours, nous devrions d'abords y aller et je vous expliquerais le plan dans tous ces détails. Pour l'instant, je vous demanderais juste de vous préparer. Pouvons-nous mobilisez plus de monde ? Demanda Momo au directeur.

-Hélas non, après la retraite de notre cher All might, tous les héros sont occupées. Les premières et terminal sont en stage donc impossible de les joindre.

-Je vois. Nous partirons vers 14h, alors, mais j'ai besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un pour la réussite de notre plan, souffla-t-elle.

-Il n'y pas de problème, déclara Aizawa. Maintenant, allez tous vous préparer.

La salle se vida. Momo s'approcha de Shouto et lui demanda.

-Est-ce que je peux aller chez toi ?

-M-maintenant ? Questionna-t-il confus.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire là-bas. Tu m'y emmènes ?

.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans les transports, le train plus précisément. Il n'était pas trop bondé et ils avaient réussi à trouver deux places pour s'assoir.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire Yaoyorozu ? Demanda le bicolore.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Il regarda son visage et vit une certaine fatigue dans ses yeux.

-Tu as l'air crevé, tu risques d'avoir des cernes.

-Je sais, c'est mon petit côté panda, répondit-elle.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et continua de la regarder. Il sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine mais quelque chose lui faisait mal. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit à Kyoka. Tous – excepté Mineta – avaient reçu des compliments de la part de la brune. Lui… Il était froid, pas facile à cerner d'après elle. Elle avait juste dit qu'il était sympa. Ça lui avait aussi fait mal quand elle a parlé de Tenya. Elle a parlé de lui en premier et l'a appelé par son prénom. Lui avait juste droit à un Todoroki. Elle avait même dit qu'il était drôle. Ça l'avait blessé d'entendre ça, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Puis, quand elle a accepté de le remplacer… Il avait eu très mal, surtout le fait de le revoir à l'écran. Il n'était pas stupide, si elle c'était retrouver une première fois dans la machine c'est parce que Tenya lui avait demandé et que, fatalement, elle avait accepté. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup contrairement à Tenya ou ils discutaient souvent étant délégué. Mais, ce qui lui a fait vraiment mal, c'est quand Kyoka l'avait trainé jusqu'à sa table. Il ignorait pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais tous ce qu'il avait retenu c'est l'agacement de Momo et sa volonté de s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait parlé comme Tenya afin de partir.

Il voulait qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle l'appelle « Shouto » et pas simplement « Todoroki ». Qu'elle le regarde lui et personne d'autre… Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne. C'était une pensée très égoïste qu'il n'avait partagé à personne. Surtout qu'elle sait qu'il est amoureux et elle ne pense même pas que ça puisse être elle… Parfois, par « accident » il l'appelait par son prénom dans l'espoir qu'elle en fasse de même mais rien n'y fit. Il voulait l'entendre le dire, de ses lèvres, son prénom… Pas celui de Tenya. Pas un Todoroki. Le sien. Il la fixa, son regard tombait parfois sur ces lèvres. Elle regardait par la vitre du train, appuyer sur son coude, jambe croisé et il l'a trouvait vraiment mignonne ainsi. Le silence lui parut légèrement pesant.

-Momo ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle sursauta et tourna son regard vers lui.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Todoroki ?

Elle l'avait encore fait.

-Tu penses quoi d'Iida ?

-Oh, Tenya ?

 _« Arrête… »_

-Oui.

-C'est un bon ami et il me fait plutôt rire quand il s'y met.

 _« Stop… »_

-Tu te souviens ça déception quand il a vu que les places du bus son face à face ? Ça m'a bien fait rire.

 _« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins que lui ? »_

-Ou c'est grand geste quand il parle ou sa manière de se tenir excessivement droit ? Il est trop drôle !

 _« Il te fait rire et pas moi… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire… »_

-Ah, je vois… Tu as l'air de l'apprécier…

Elle lui sourit. Il sentit comme une énorme douleur. Il releva les yeux.

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis froid et pas facile à cerner ?

-Oh, tu penses à ça ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir.

-Bah… Tu étais plutôt renfermé sur toi-même, je ne voulais pas te demander pourquoi car si tu en avais envie, tu l'aurais fait. Après, je sais ce qui t'es arrivé et j'en suis désolée mais en même temps, je comprends pourquoi tu agissais comme ça. Tu me fais plus penser à un enfant qui a grandi bien trop vite.

-Un enfant ?

-Oui, pour faire simple. Mais bon, on ne peut pas te blâmer sur ça. Ça explique aussi pourquoi tu ne voulais pas utiliser tes flammes. Mais, après le festival de l'UA, tu as commencé à le faire. Ça a un rapport avec ce que t'as dit Midoriya. Quand tu parlais de ton passé, je voyais bien que tu n'avais pas tout dit, il y a certaines parties qui n'ont pas de sens entre elles. Je ne compte pas te demander de m'en parler mais sache que si tu en a envie, je t'écouterais.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois.

-Parfois, reprit-elle, ta manière de penser est un peu enfantine.

-Comment ça ?

-Par exemple, quand tu m'as proposé un massage après l'examen de fin de trimestre. J'allais très bien, j'étais juste un peu ému. Tu as du mal à comprendre ce que ressente les autres et c'est ça qui me fait penser à un enfant.

-Et, c'est grave ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'était plutôt mignon de ta part cette proposition, répondit-elle finalement.

Il se sentit rougir, très légèrement. Elle continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, toujours avec cette air fatigué. Le train s'arrêta.

-On est arrivé, dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant la résidence Todoroki.

-C'est plutôt grand, déclara Momo. On dirait mon jardin.

-Juste ton jardin ? Dit-il sceptique.

-Oui, même s'il est un peu plus grand que ça.

-Oh… tu veux rentrer ?

-Oui, on est là pour ça.

Ils franchirent la porte et tombèrent sur la sœur de Shouto.

-Tiens, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui Fuyumi.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose, répondit-elle. Et qui est cette jeune fille ?

-C'est une de mes camarades et on doit passer par ici avant de partir cette après-midi avec L'UA.

-Je vois. Il y a eu un problème de gaz là où j'enseigne et pour assurer notre sécurité, l'école est fermé jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine, répondit-elle.

-Euh, excusez-moi, intervint Momo. Vous êtes bien la sœur de Todoroki ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir si vos frère sont là aussi ?

-Non désolé, répondit cette dernière. Ça fait depuis un moment que Kai et Kaito ne vivent plus ici.

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué. Et votre mère ?

-Yaoyorozu, intervint Shouto. Tu sais où est ma mère.

-Oui dans… merde…

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

-Une fois, j'avais entendu l'autre dire qu'il accepterait de nous rejoindre s'il sa mère le lui disait donc j'avais pensé à aller voir la tienne et lui demander de venir avec nous mais là, tout tombe à l'eau… Ce n'est pas grave, on n'y va.

Shouto soupira.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire avant… On fait quoi du coup ?

-Prévois des cordes, on passe au plan B.

-Tu ne comptes sérieusement pas faire ça ?

-Bah si, puis c'est rien, il s'en remettra.

Momo partit en direction de la gare suivit de Shouto sous le regard confus de Fuyumi. Le trajet de retour se fit en silence alors que Momo semblait recalculer un plan. Shouto la regarda réfléchir. Elle ressemblait légèrement à Izuku comme ça. Ils arrivèrent à l'UA pour la pause de midi. Momo ne mangeait pas beaucoup faisant tourner ses petit pois avec sa fourchette réfléchissant sur ce qu'il serait le mieux à faire.

-Tu devrais manger, déclara Kyoka à côté de Momo.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, répondit évasivement la vice-déléguée.

Les deux classes se retrouvèrent devant l'atelier du lycée.

-Ou est Mineta ? Demanda Denki.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Momo.

Tout le monde rentra dans la machine assez volumineuse vu de l'intérieur. Ils étaient compressés, certes, mais c'était moins grave que le métro japonais…

-Il manque personne ? Demanda Aizawa.

-Si, répondit Denki. Mineta.

-C'est voulu, répliqua Momo. Mei, actionne la machine à mon top puis rejoins-nous.

-OK.

Mineta arriva au seuil de la porte.

-On m'a enfermé dans les toilettes… déclara-t-il.

-Dommage, rétorqua Momo. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir partir, envoie Mei.

Mei actionna la machine et entra dans celle-ci.

-On part sans toi… souffla Momo.

-QUOI ! NON !

Il lança une de ses boules collantes et la machine dysfonctionna.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Momo. Viens ! Mineta ! Dépêche-toi !

Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais sauta sur la poitrine Momo. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de poing le plaçant dans les bras de Shouto qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Les élèves à l'intérieur commençaient à s'envoler comme dans les souvenir de Momo. Puis ce fut le néant.

.

Elle se réveilla en compagnie de Shouto, Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Katsuki, Ochako, Ibara et Izuku. Katsuki écrasait complètement la pauvre Ochako. Izuku était allongé dans les décombres. Itsuka et Ibara reposait sur le torse de Tetsutetsu. Shouto lui était allongé sur Momo. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant la proximité de ses lèvres et des siennes. C'était la seule réveillé. Elle secoua doucement Shouto et il ouvrit les yeux. Il se décala vivement d'elle quand il remarqua leur position plus qu'ambigüe. Elle envoya la position du QG des rebelles à tous les élèves et professeur alors que Shouto réveillait les autres. Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction des rebelles. Ils croisèrent Kyoka en chemin et celle-ci les arrêta.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Les renforts si je puis dire, répondit Momo.

Kyoka arqua un sourcil et dévisagea le petit groupe.

-Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas prête à te croire.

-C'est pas grave, on aura tout le temps de discuter de ça après, intervint Itsuka. Le temps presse et cinq jours c'est très serrer pour se préparer.

-Notre but est de libérer la Yaoyorozu d'ici, renchérit Ibara. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas passer, coupa Kyoka.

Katsuki passa devant et lui lança un regard supérieur.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? Et tu comptes faire quoi ? On est 9 et tu es seule. Si on a envie de passer on le fera.

Kyoka ne vit aucune trace de plaisanterie dans le regard de Katsuki et elle eut une sueur froide.

-Je vois que je ne peux pas vous arrêter, déclara Kyoka en soupirant. Vous prétendez vouloir sauvez Momo alors qu'elle est avec vous.

-Pour faire simple, répondit Shouto. On vient d'un monde « parallèle » d'une manière pas très net et ce n'est pas la Yaoyorozu que tu connais.

-Oh… une preuve peut être.

Momo sorti sa carte d'étudiante et les autres l'imitèrent.

-Qui me dit que ce sont des vrais ? Et je ne te fais vraiment pas confiance à toi, dit-elle en pointant Shouto.

-Elle tient toujours le même discours ? Demanda Katsuki las.

-Pour la carte, commença Momo, elle possède un aimant assez sophistiqué et indiquent le nom et l'alter de son possesseur. Je ne pense pas que ce Todoroki est celui que tu connais…

Elle s'approcha du garçon et le détailla de la tête au pied puis elle écarquilla les yeux.

-M-mais, la brûlure… E-elle n'est pas du même côté et l'alter…

-Tu nous crois maintenant ? Demanda Ochako d'une voix douce.

-Ok, je veux bien vous croire… Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le QG des rebelles. Une fois arrivé, Momo convainquit toutes les troupes de leur innocence alors que les autres élèves arrivaient petit à petit.

-Tu as un plan alors ? Demanda Aizawa 2.

-Oui, répondit Momo. On va agir par petit groupe. D'abord, Un groupe devra s'occuper des gardes à l'entré, ça nous à vachement handicaper les fois précédentes. Un autre donnera les instructions de loin. Un petit groupe ira sauver mon autre moi. Le but de cette opération est de récupéré Tokyo. Le reste des équipes se mobiliseront pour s'occuper des gardes dans la ville et une partit s'occuperas de la sécurité des civils. Cette base à l'air d'être le centre de leur emprise sur le Japon. Une fois celle-ci conquise, on n'aura aucun mal à récupérer l'entièreté du Japon. Vous ne devez faire de mal à aucun innocent, le but n'est pas d'imposer une restriction par la peur.

-Et qui fera quoi ? Demanda Tenya.

-Pour les gardes à l'entrer, le mieux serait de mobiliser les professeurs Bakugou, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, Midoriya et Monoma… Le petit groupe sera composé de Todoroki, Uraraka, et moi-même. Les Hatsume s'occuperont de nous donner des instructions. Les Ibara, Iida et Itsuka s'occuperont de la sécurité des civils. Le reste devra s'occuper des gardes dans la ville.

-Comment se déroulera le plan ? Questionna Izuku.

-Le premier groupe s'occupant des gardes fera distraction permettant à mon groupe de passé discrètement. Une alerte générale sera sûrement déclarer et les groupe en ville devront agir pour calmer tout ça. Il y a une explosion programmer à 20h30, je laisse les Hatsume la désactivé. A partir de là, je pense que l'on peut aviser.

-C'est tout ? Intervint Aizawa. Je pense que c'est léger.

-La deuxième Momo m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé des dossiers confidentiel et cela causerais l'effondrement de la société. Après l'avoir délivrer, nous les prendrons. Si c'est une réussite, on les partagera.

-Je vois, c'est important alors, souffla Iida.

-Je pense que maintenant, l'important et de se préparer pendant ses 5 jours.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes approuvèrent.

.

Plus qu'un jour. Momo dirigeais un peu tout le monde étant celle qui connait le mieux la base ennemies. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva une jeune fille qui semblait être une livreuse.

-Bonjour, c'est pour le dépôt d'arme.

-Merci beau, elle la dévisagea puis écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait.

La livreuse ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut mais acquiesça.

.

Le grand jour. Tout le monde était à sa place.

-OK, déclara Hatsume dans l'oreillette. Début de l'opération dans : 3, 2, 1…

Les troupes passèrent à l'action. L'équipe de Katsuki s'occupa des gardes permettant au petit groupe de trois de passer. Il rencontrèrent le jeune mercenaire et Momo laissa Shouto avec lui, lui disant d'agir comme s'il ne connaissait pas sa vie. Elle arrivèrent rapidement à la cellule de la rebelle.

-Ça à commencer n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est...

le dernier assaut…

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Il n'est jamais trop tard... pour pardonner..._

 _Prochain chapitre: Famille._

 **Alors? Bien? mauvais? Nul à chier? Plus que deux chapitre avant l'épilogue! Tout commentaire est le bien venue ^^! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

 **Avant dernier chapitre! J'ai bientôt fini... Je sais plus trop quoi penser... Alors, je suis à ma 19eme fic sur My hero academia. Pour la 20eme, je vous propose de me donner un thème d'os todomomo et je l'écrirais avant de partir. Pour ça, vous n'avez que jusqu'à Mercredi après-midi (c'est court désolé). Je prendrais l'idée qui me plait le plus ^^.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Kira : Enfin! Peut-être que j'en ferais un bonus si j'ai le temps :p**

 **Alyss : Celui-ci est moins long. Contente que ça te plaise. C'est pas grave, ça arrive (non je ne suis pas en train de juger...). L'amour rends aveugle dit on... ça marche drôlement bien sur ses deux là... La voilà la suite!**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : Désolé... Je pense qu'il sont sur un pied d'égalité c'est deux là... Je le connais ce fanart, d'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est là qu'est venue l'idée de Bouleversement. Oui, c'est triste... Je vais réutilisé tes phrases dans mes fics ^^. Au pire, il s'en sort pas si mal ^^. Pas net du tout comme tu dit...**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 7 : Famille

-Dans combien de temps auront-ils fini ? Demanda la rebelle.

-Compte encore 20 minutes avant que Todoroki soit de notre côté, répondit Momo.

-Tu m'avais dit que ce serait fait le premier jour… répliqua-t-elle las

-Oui mais bon… petit imprévu…

-Je vois. Mei a désactivé la bombe ?

-Elle est en train de pirater le système, elle devrait avoir fini juste avant Todoroki.

-Ok, tout se passe bien…

-Il y a autre chose, dit-elle en sortant des documents de sa sacoche.

-Attends, ces papiers…

-Ouais, des dossiers confidentiels sur l'état permettant d'arrêter l'oppression sur les altérés…

-Mais comment t'as fait !?

-Une connaissance, mais ce n'est que la première partie, ce n'est pas suffisant mais…

-Le reste se trouve dans le bureau du gouverneur, le pourquoi je me suis fait emprisonner…

-Donc, on récupère les documents, Mei pirates les réseaux de communications et…

-On récupère le Japon… Wow, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple…

-Ça ne pas aussi simple que ça, le gouverneur actuel n'est pas celui qui détient le pouvoir.

-Hein ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-J'ai une question, est-ce que tu trouverais ça crédible qu'une personne possédant un alter pose cette restriction anti-alter ?

-Non c'est… oh…

-T'as compris ? La personne détenant le pouvoir a un alter et se cache derrière le gouverneur pour avoir une bonne image publique.

-Mais qui oserait faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça dépendra aussi de l'alter de ce type, conclut Momo.

-C'est déjà une piste… souffla l'autre Momo.

-Une très bonne piste.

-Mais comment tu as fait pour Todoroki ?

-Il te l'expliquera lui-même…

…

-Dit, commença l'électrique. Je me demandai… D'où viens-tu ?

Son visage avait pris des formes enfantines. Il ne voyait plus de raison pour garder son masque d'impassibilité.

-Je viens d'un monde parallèle d'une manière pas très nette, pour faire simple. _« Donc… on en est à la partit qui a été brouillé… »_

-Ah ouais ? Dit, la fille qui était avec toi… C'est Momo n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Elle est jolie tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui mais bon… voilà… répondit le bicolore gêner _« Heureusement qu'il a enlevé cette partie ! »_

-Elle est carrément canon tu veux dire ! S'exclama l'autre.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles comme ça ! S'écria Shouto gêné _« Elle a pas entendu… Elle a pas entendu… »_

-Je pense que j'ai grandi un peu trop vite, opposa le fils d'Endeavor. J'ai besoin parfois, de lâcher prise…

-Ouais mais… Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ça, rétorqua Shouto embarrassé _« Elle n'a toujours pas entendu… »_.

-J'aurais tellement aimé vivre comme tout le monde…

-Dit, t'écoute quand on te parle ?

-Quand…

-C'est bon, il m'écoute plus, se lamenta Shouto.

-Quand je l'ai rencontré, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux…

Il s'étala sur le sol et Shouto s'assit à côté de lui.

-Au point où on en est… Je t'écoute… _« J'ai tout mon temps après tout… »_

-Ça a été la première personne à me demander pourquoi je faisais ça et grâce à elle je me suis pour la première fois de ma vie, remis en cause…

-C'est si extraordinaire que ça ? plaisanta Shouto.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je n'avais jamais parlé avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps et je t'avoue que c'était plutôt plaisant. Elle est un peu bornée mais sinon ça va… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus je lui parlais, plus je me sentais bien…

-Tu es amoureux d'elle… confirma Shouto un peu gêner par le fait qu'il se parlait à « lui-même » _« Oui, elle n'a rien entendu… »_

-Peut-être bien… En plus, ses lèvres sont si douces…

-Attend… QUOI ! _« Attends une seconde ! S'il s'en souvient, c'est qu'il… l'a fait deux fois ! »_

-C'est une longue histoire… Tout ça pour te dire que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal donc aide la pour moi…

-Je n'attendais pas que tu me le dises et on reparlera de cette histoire…

-Ouais, si tu y tiens… Sinon, comment est ton monde ?

-Trop long à expliquer.

-Dommage…

-Mais je pourrais t'expliquer quand tout sera fini…

-Tu sais, je pense que tout est loin d'être fini. Quand tu repartiras, je redeviendrais ce connard sans cœur que tout le monde adule.

-Tu ne veux pas changer ?

-Changer ? Pour quoi faire ? ça fait depuis un moment que j'ai remarqué ce qui se passait vraiment. Un bon moment que j'ai compris que ce monde était complètement pourri. Je ne pourrais jamais entrer dans la résistance, ils se méfieront de moi. Et si je quitte l'armée, je serais traité comme un moins que rien et bonjour le badge. J'avais toujours éprouvé une sorte de déni envers cette partie de la société. Pour ne pas oublier la haine que j'éprouvais… Sans ça, je ne suis rien. Tu en as la preuve, je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire… Je savais que les rebelles se battaient pour la liberté mais je ne les jamais accepté. Je préférais me conforter dans ma douce illusion dans laquelle ce que je faisais était le bien et que tout ce qui se mettait en travers de ma route était le mal… Peut-être… Peut-être que si je retrouvais ma mère, je changerais mais elle doit être loin maintenant et elle ne voudrait sûrement pas de moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas changer, c'est que je ne peux pas changer… La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, l'un de nous mourra. C'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour ne plus jamais te voir. Toi… et Momo.

-J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… déclara Shouto en sortant un téléphone de sa poche qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'affrontement.

L'autre Shouto le dévisagea. Il lui tendit elle il écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Ça tourne ?_

-Maman…

 _-Oui allez-y._

-C'est la voix de Momo… dit-il en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

 _-Bonjour mon chéri… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire… Sache que… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner. Vous étiez déjà partit quand je suis revenu et je ne pouvais pas infiltrer une base ennemie pour te récupérer. J'en suis vraiment désolé… Je te vois presque tous les jours à la télé et je vois que tu as bien grandis même… même si j'aurais préféré t'avoir à mes côté… Aucun jour passe sans que je pense à toi et à ce jour… Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette brulure que tu portes… ça doit être si… douloureux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner… Vous trois, ne restez pas là ! Venez !_

 _-Bonjour Shouto…_

-Fuyumi…

 _-Salut, ça fait longtemps…_

-Kai, Kaito…

 _-On a vraiment envie de te revoir, reprit la mère, et je suis très contente de pouvoir te parler. Sache que nous t'accepterons toujours, quoi que tu fasses alors… Reviens Shouto._

 _-Oui, reviens Shouto, s'exclama toutes la fratrie._

Ecran noir. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues fixant le téléphone dans ses mains.

-Alors ? Demanda l'autre Shouto.

-Merci… dit-il faiblement.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier, c'est Momo…

-Je l'aime encore plus…

-Ça, j'avais compris… Il y a encore quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, regarde.

Il reprit le téléphone et passa une deuxième vidéo.

 _-Euh… salut Todoroki…_

-C'est encore Momo…

 _-J'espère que tu as aimé ce petit message. J'ai réussi à rencontrer ta famille pour ça et ils étaient vraiment content à l'idée de te revoir. Tout ça pour te dire que, elle prit une grande inspiration, Viens, rejoins-nous et vie. Fais comme bon te semble et sois libre. Mais sache que quoi que tu fasses, il y aura toujours une famille pour toi…_

Le message se coupa sur ces mots.

-Sache, reprit Shouto 1, que ces mots ne sont pas d'elle…

-Comment ça ? Dit-il alors qu'il était encore ému par les deux vidéos.

-Ils viennent de l'autre Momo, celle qui est enfermé et avec qui tu as passé ces 5 derniers jours… Ce message vient des deux.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il alors que ses larmes venaient de s'arrêter.

-Oui, elles veulent que tu nous aides pour le reste de la mission… Elles te donnent l'occasion de changer. On te donne tous l'occasion de changer. La décision finale te revient.

-Je pense que je ne peux qu'accepter… dit-il en se relevant. D'ailleurs, c'est fou à quel point on se ressemble, même la brulure est identique !

-Oh non… Ma brulure à moi est du côté gauche.

-Hein ?

-Momo m'a maquillé pour la faire passer du côté droit. Plus jamais elle s'approche de moi avec une de ses armes de tortures ! Comment les filles peuvent se balader avec autant de truc sur le visage !?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas testé, mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Pour la suite de la mission… D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me passer des vêtements…

…

-Donc, répondez !

-Le gouverneur n'est pas celui qui contrôle tout…

-Très bien, maintenant, le code de libération des prisonniers…

-C'est 4D31…

-Ok, passe le code au groupe infiltré Mineta.

-Oui M Aizawa…

-Allo, Hatsume ?

 _-Oui monsieur ?_

-Dans combien de temps la retransmission directe sera-t-elle disponible ?

 _-Dans un bon quart d'heure, monsieur, mais on y travaille !_

-Quels sont les informations disponibles pour le moment ?

 _-Yaoyorozu possède la première partie des documents et le groupe des Todoroki doit récupérer la deuxième partie. Dans la première partie se trouve les informations concernant l'arrivé au pouvoir et la deuxième partie devrait contenir toute les informations à propos du gouvernement en lui-même._

-A quelle échelle se fera la retransmission ?

 _-Dans un quart d'heure, je pourrais effectuer une retransmission nationale, dans trois quart d'heure, continental et si j'avais 2 heures de plus… Je pourrais la répandre sur tous les continents. C'est assez simple car tous les réseaux sont relié. En créant un virus qui se rependra sur les chaines de télé et les ordinateurs, l'opération ne prendra pas plus de trois heures… Mais il faut gagner du temps._

-Je vois… Je vais passer l'info à tous les groupes pour les prévenir. Midnight !

-Oui !

-Fais passer le message comme quoi nous auront besoin de gagner encore trois heures.

-Monsieur, commença Mineta. Les Bakugou et les Kirishima sont partie libéré les prisonniers.

-Tout est ok alors.

-Mais, Eraser, tu es sûr que les élèves pourront tenir trois heures ?

-C'est long mais il faut bien…

 _-Monsieur !_

-Oui Kaminari.

 _-Les ennemies ont une sorte de missiles pouvant stopper les alter pendant une durée de 20 minutes ! Comment on fait ?_

-Il manquait plus que ça… Qui est touché ?

 _-Une bonne partie de ceux qui s'occupait de la défense en ville._

-C'est problématique… Midnight, va les aidés en neutralisant l'ennemie.

-On ne pourra jamais tenir trois heures ! Contrairement aux adultes, les élèves ne savent pas se débrouiller sans leur alter ! Déclara Midnight.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire… On doit continuer.

-Ok !

…

-T'es sûr de ton coup ?

-Je fais ce qu'a dit Momo donc oui, je suis sûr.

-Tu veux pas échanger ? Je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui me balade dans les conduits d'aération…

-Reste tranquille, il y a quelqu'un…

Shouto portait l'uniforme de l'autre Shouto. Le deuxième le suivant dans les conduits d'aération. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du gouverneur afin d'y récupérer des papiers importants. Ils tombèrent sur un garde qui interpella le lycéen.

-Jeune Todoroki, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et les ennemies dehors ?

-Oh, ça ? Je peux juste vous dire, que ça ne fera pas mal…

-Hein ?

Le deuxième Shouto passa derrière le garde et l'assomma grâce à une décharge.

-Voilà pourquoi c'est mieux que tu restes dans les conduits. C'est beaucoup plus facile comme ça.

-Ouais, ouais… Je remonte du coup ?

-Exactement.

Le bicolore eu à peine le temps de remonter qu'ils entendirent.

-SHOUTO !

Ils tressaillirent.

-Ou… ça, ce n'était pas prévu… souffla le lycéen avant de se retourner. Papa, murmura-t-il.

-Père, corrigea le jeune mercenaire dans les conduits.

-Père ! Qui y a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici et pas sur le champ de bataille ?! Dit-il en courant vers son fils.

-Je… je dois aller vérifier quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ta mission ?

-Je dois… aller voir Mo-Yaoyorozu !

-Oh… et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

-C'est… c'est clairement pour elle que les rebelles attaquent. Elle doit être très importante pour eux. Si on arrive à la garder sous contrôle, on aura un avantage et un moyen de pression sur eux…

Endeavor le dévisagea.

-Quel est son alter déjà ?

-Création, répondit Shouto. Il lui permet de créer toute matière non vivante tans qu'elle connait sa composition…

-Ah… ça explique le fait qu'ils soient toujours bien équipés… Cette fille est effectivement très importante et son alter est intéressant…

 _« Bien joué ! »_ Pensa l'autre Shouto qui décédait à chaque fois que son père risquait de les découvrir.

-Shouto ? Reprit Endeavor.

-O-oui père ? Dit-il stresser.

-Cette fille me semble bien et tu as l'air d'être attaché à elle… dit-il en croisant les bras et en tenant son menton.

-Pardon ? Je ne suis plus sûr de comprendre…

-Elle a un bon alter et si on arrive à la faire passer de notre côté, ce serait un très bon point. En plus, tu as déjà 15 ans et je commençais à me poser des questions pour ton futur… Je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser à cause de cette agitation et ça tombe plutôt bien. Avec ma position, je devrais facilement pouvoir annuler la peine de mort. Oui, je pense qu'épouser cette Yaoyorozu est le meilleur pour toi.

-Pardon !? S'exclama le bicolore alors que son visage explorait de nouvelles nuances de rouge.

-Je n'ai pas pu commencer les recherches pour ton mariage et il y a beaucoup trop de demande à traiter. A ce rythme-là, je n'aurais pas fini avant tes 25 ans, ce qui est beaucoup trop tard. Cette fille a un alter idéal qui aidera le gouvernement. Vous avez le même âge et vous avez l'air de vous entendre. Par chance, elle est légèrement plus jeune que toi. Vous marier est la meilleure possibilité.

-Mais, mais… Protesta Shouto alors qu'il était plus rouge qu'une pivoine

-C'est parfait, ça se fera dans 6 mois au plus tard, conclut Endeavor. Je te laisse aller la voir et t'assurer qu'elle ne nous échappe pas. Je vais au front.

-Mais… Attendez ! Vous n'étiez pas en mission aujourd'hui ?

-Toute la ville est prise, j'ai reçu un message d'alerte et mon collègue m'a télétransporté grâce à son alter.

-Ah, je vois… Et ! Pour le mariage… Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cette situation est parfaite pour toi et vos enfants auront des alter puissants.

Shouto voulut protester mais Endeavor était déjà loin. L'autre Shouto descendit difficilement des conduits.

-Il a bien parler de mariage et d'enfants ? Demanda difficilement le jeune mercenaire.

-O-oui…

Les deux avaient tourné au rouge cramoisi.

-On devrait y aller non ? Déclara le lycéen avec effort.

-O-oui…

…

-Nan mais vraiment, dit-moi comment t'a fait !

-Pour quoi ? Faire passer Todoroki de notre côté ?

-Oui ! S'exclama l'autre Momo.

Eh bien…

– **Flash-back –**

Plus qu'un jour. Momo dirigeait un peu tout le monde étant celle qui connait le mieux la base ennemies. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva une jeune fille qui semblait être une livreuse.

-Bonjour, c'est pour le dépôt d'arme.

-Merci beau, elle la dévisagea puis écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait.

La livreuse ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut mais acquiesça.

-O-oui, qui y a-t-il ?

-Votre nom s'il vous plait.

-F-Fuyumi, T-Todoroki…

-Vraiment !

-Euh… oui…

-D'où viens-tu !?

-Du camp de réfugiés pas très loin de là…

-Est-ce qu'il y a ta mère et tes frères là-bas ?

-Euh, oui… Mais, comment vous savez ça ?

-C'est génial ! Todoroki ! Viens ici !

-Todoroki ? S'interrogea Fuyumi.

Shouto sorti et tomba sur Fuyumi qui s'élança sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Shouto… ça fait si longtemps…

-Je… je ne suis pas ce Shouto là…

-Comment ? Questionna Fuyumi en s'écartant.

Elle remarqua la différence au niveau de la brulure.

-La brulure…

-Désolé…

-Todoroki-san, nous avons un moyen de vous faire prendre contact avec Todoroki mais pour cela, il faut que nous allions au camp de réfugiés ou se trouve votre mère et vos frères.

-Tous ce que vous voudrez, répondit-elle.

…

-Et de là, j'ai pris une vidéo de la famille de Todoroki pour qu'il revienne vers nous et ça à marcher.

-Je vois… Tu voulais d'abord la prendre avec la famille de ton Todoroki mais il y a eu un léger souci…

-C'est ça. Ils gardaient aussi ses documents qu'ils avaient volé il y a longtemps. Ils me les ont confiés dans le but de les aider… J'ai eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là.

-De toute manière, même en n'ayant pas rencontré les Todoroki, tu aurais trouvé un moyen de faire passer Todoroki de notre côté, en le ligotant par exemple…

Les filles sortirent et retrouvèrent Uraraka qui faisait le guet.

-Vous en avez pris du temps ! Se plaignit cette dernière.

-Désolé… Oh ! Todoroki ! S'exclama la lycéenne.

-Oui ! On doit récupérer les documents, déclara Shouto en arrivant.

-Oui, plus de temps à perdre, vous avez eu des problèmes en arrivant ? Demanda Momo.

-Eh bien… commença le fils du mercenaire qui commençait à rougir.

-Rien d'important… finit le lycéen cramoisi.

-Euh… si vous le dites… conclut la rebelle.

-Bon allons-y ! S'écria Uraraka.

…

-Plus que 10 minutes avant la retransmission direct et Mondial… souffla Momo.

-Ils étaient tous les cinq dans la cellule et avait récupérer facilement les documents. Ochako avait une caméra et la rebelle avait enfilé des vêtements décents pour la dernière ligne droite. Les trois autres se tenait derrière la caméra attendant le départ. La dernière ligne droite…

 _-Plus que 5 minutes, déclara Mei dans l'oreillette._

-Ok, tout va se jouer…

…

-Itsuka !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ibara, plus que quelque seconde et ce sera fini…

Les deux filles se trouvaient devant Endeavor. Plusieurs de leur camarade, blessé, se cachait derrière les bâtiments.

-Vous allez tranquillement poser vos armes puis je vais vous arrêter, commença calmement Endeavor. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de blesser…

Les lycéennes tremblaient de peur quand un écran noir affichait une silhouette qu'elles connaissait.

-Yaoyorozu !

Endeavor se retourna et vit que tous les écrans de la ville affichaient cette image.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Murmura le mercenaire. Mon ingérable futur belle fille…

 _-Je… commença Momo. Je vais vous dire…_

 _Toute la vérité…_

* * *

 _Preview :_

 _Le temps s'écoule et tous se rendirent compte de ce voile d'illusion. Mais, pourront-elles arrêter de couler ? Pourront-elles s'effacer ?_

 _Dernier chapitre : Larmes_

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Le prochain chapitre est le dernier puis je ferais un petit prologue. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **Enfin! C'est enfin le dernier chapitre! Je suis trop contente! Bon, c'est pas vraiment le dernier vu qu'il y aura un épilogue pour bien tout conclure. Vous remercierez Teyola pour m'avoir mis un coup de pied au c- pour que j'écrive plus vite. Sans elle, j'aurais pu attendre encore très, mais alors très longtemps... Je ne sais absolument pas ce que vous penserez de cette fin. Moi, c'est celle qui me plaisait le plus après, si t'es déçu, bah, désolé? En plus, c'est pas le chapitre le plus long. Si j'ai pris autant de temps à l'écrire, c'est parce que j'avais du mal à prendre l'idée qui me plaisait le plus... Je me demande à qui je vais faire corriger cette fic... Je lui dit déjà rip pour ses yeux. Enfin bref...**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : Et je t'ai fais attendre 1 mois et 16 pu-ain de jours! Tout va se conclure! Bah, c'est Enji, que veux-tu ^^! Shouto 2 est assez clair avec ses sentiments. Merci beaucoup et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'aies suivie dans l'écriture de cette fic!**

 **Alyss : Oui, c'est bientôt la fin... Ah, le maquillage! Moi-même, étant une fille, je ne supporte pas ça... En même temps, j'ai moins de 16 ans donc encore heureux mais bon, quand je vois que des filles de mon âge ressemble à de vrai pot de peinture, je me demande où va le monde...**

 **Evilfaul : Bah, tu verras bien ;p.**

 **Kira : Le dénouement final est là! Il reste plus que l'épilogue! Il rougissait tellement qu'on ne faisait plus la différence entre sa brûlure et le reste de son visage x). Toutes les reviews font plaisir!**

 **LaVeriteVraie : wow, je n'ai jamais reçu autant de review d'un coup... Bon alors, contente que ça te plaise! J'ai vu que tu rattrapais ton retard un peu partout (bon, sachant que tu avais mis 3 jours pour tout lire, c'est plutôt pas mal...). Merci pour tes reviews, elle font vraiment plaisir!**

 **Place au dernier chapitre...**

Chapitre 8 : Larmes

 _Pourquoi ?_ Elle regardait le sol tâcher de sang, releva la tête, tombant sur son regard dénuer de pitié. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide qui roulait le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Des larmes… Elle pleurait… Tellement longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas couler.

 _Douloureux_. C'était douloureux. Pas seulement à cause de cette effroyable sensation qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son faible corps mais aussi à cause d'elles. Pire que de lames meurtrissant ses joues pour laisser un goût amer de tristesse, immense solitude et désolation lorsqu'elle venait se loger entre ses lèvres.

 _Seul…_ Elle regarda autour d'elle. Nan, il était tous là, mais elle se sentait si seule pourtant…

_Pourquoi… murmura-t-il.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle la dévisageant puis, un rictus hautain, moqueur et méprisant naquit sur son visage.

_Pensais-tu vraiment que dire toute la vérité aurait changer quelque chose ? Comme tu es naïve…

Elle toussa légèrement, crachant un peu de sang.

_Tu sais, dans cette société, vous les rebelles étiez utile. Nan pas que je défende votre cause, bien au contraire, vous étiez utile pour donner l'exemple me permettant d'assoir mon pouvoir. En vous écrasant, vous insignifiante minorité, l'étendu de ma puissance devenait incontestable. Et puis, tu sais, ils oublierons, _encore !_

Elle grogna.

_Ordure !

_Va, ne gaspille pas ta salive. Il est maintenant temps d'en finir…

_Nan !

Elle sursauta, se retournant vivement. Jamais. Jamais de tout sa vie elle n'avait été aussi contente de voir cette personne. Contente tout court…

_Laisse-moi d'abord m'occuper de ton cas…

* * *

 __Je… Je vais vous dire… Toute la vérité…_

Le monde entier la regardait… elle le savait… elle le sentait… Elle prit une grande inspiration.

 __J'aimerais que, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne soit pas interpréter comme le point de vue d'une résistante mais pour celui d'une humaine qui ne supporte plus tout ça… De ce que nous savons, les alters sont apparus il y a 30 ans. D'abord, sachez que c'est faux, ils sont là depuis plus d'un siècle déjà._

Endeavor écarquilla les yeux. Des documents, dont il ignorait l'existence, étaient affichés à l'écran. Des documents officiels. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

 __Ceci est déjà la preuve que le gouvernement nous ment depuis le début et, vous savez ce qui est le plus aberrant ? Le monde est contrôlé par un altéré. Son nom est inconnu, mais son alter lui a permis de dominer le monde… Le All for one… Il lui permet de voler et de transmettre les alters d'autrui. Il aurait donc volé les alters d'une grande partit de la population lui permettant d'assoir son pouvoir. Avec cela, il effaça nos mémoires pour qu'il n'y ait aucune révolte. C'est comme ça qu'il est venu à la tête du monde tel que nous le connaissons… Se cachant derrière les gouverneurs des 20 grandes puissances mondiales, il tirait les ficelles de nos vie… Alors nous le détruirons pour que plus vous n'oubliez plus jamais…_

Une énorme explosion retentit. Momo tomba à terre ainsi que les autres personnes de la pièce. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur le regard d'un homme au visage déformer.

_Saleté de gosse… On ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un très vilain défaut ?

* * *

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous étaient à terre. Ils avaient tout essayé… Lui se tenait au centre, se battant de toutes ses forces. Ses flammes étaient sans cesse arrêter par son adversaire.

_C'est tout ce que tu as ? Todoroki Enji où devrais-je dire… Endeavor…

Le mercenaire se tenait le ventre. La douleur devait être terrible. De l'hémoglobine coulait de sa bouche. Cet affreux liquide rouge mélanger à sa salive tachait maintenant le sol. Il était essoufflé et de légère brûlure parcourait ses bras.

_Todoroki Enji, reprit la chose, née le 8 août dans la préfecture de Shizuoka. Taille, 1m95, style de combat, rapproché et, le plus important, alter, flamme de l'enfer… Il me serait drôlement utile tu sais ?

Il cracha une nouvelle fois.

_Tu me dégoutes.

_Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de parler et je me rendrais pour épargner ma vie.

_Jamais !

Le regard de la chose s'assombrit.

_Alors… meurs…

Enji vu projeter quelque mettre plus loin. L'ennemi l'avait frappé au ventre, là où une énorme plait se trouvait déjà. Endeavor tomba à terre.

Momo ne pouvait plus regarder ce spectacle. Son visage se posa alors sur l'autre elle. Les larmes remontèrent. Un sentiment de culpabilité serra sa poitrine.

_D… désolé…

Elle ne l'entendait pas, étant plongé dans l'inconscience.

_Désolé… Tout… est… de… ma faute… réussit-elle à articuler perdant petit à petit connaissance. Si… je… n'avais pas… existé… tu… n'aurais pas… été… embarqué dans… toutes… ces histoires… Elle reprit son souffle difficilement. Pardonne-moi… Momo…

Elle, elle aussi, s'endormit…

* * *

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eux de famille. Elle est née près du camp des rebelles. Ils l'avaient recueilli et, quand son alter s'était manifesté, ils ne l'avaient pas jugé. C'était normal pour eux. Elle avait pu le développer comme elle le voulait, protéger du monde extérieur. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle apprit pour les persécutions des altérés. Elle en était révoltée et un sentiment d'injustice naquit en elle. Les démarches des rebelles s'étaient arrêtées depuis longtemps étant écrasé par le gouvernement mais, seule, elle les relança. Plus tard, elle reçut de l'aide de différente personne pour accomplir sa mission. Mais, au fond d'elle, depuis le début, elle le savait… Elle était comme née pour accomplir ça…

_Momo, réveille-toi…

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Qui lui parlait ? Une dame, au long cheveux blonds, s'approcha d'elle, un air bienveillant au visage.

_Aller, debout.

Elle se leva.

_Maman ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

La femme laissa échapper un léger rire.

_Peut-être, dit-elle simplement.

Elle pencha la tête, confuse puis, tout lui revint.

_La guerre ! Mon autre moi, Shouto, les autres, où sont-ils…

_Calme-toi, suis-moi et je te répondrais plus tard.

La jeune fille la regarda, dubitative. Elle se trouvait sous un arbre, au milieu d'une sorte de cercle blanc qui volait dans le vide.

_Vous suivre ? Pour aller où ?

_Tu verras bien.

La dame se dirigea vers le bord du cercle puis elle disparue. Momo hoqueta de peur mais le visage de la dame réapparu.

_Je t'attends, viens.

Momo se leva et s'approcha mais, le cercle blanc semblait se déplacer avec elle.

_Tu es la lumière, elle se déplace avec toi, souffla la jeune femme comme si elle avait deviné les penser de Momo.

Elles marchèrent dans le silence.

_Dis-moi, reprit soudainement la jeune femme, tu as l'air de vraiment apprécier ce jeune Shouto, je dirais même plus.

Momo rougit mais ne répondit pas.

_Tu t'es vraiment rapproché de lui. Ah la, la… je me souviens d'une fille qui était prête à lui faire manger des oiseaux… Mais bon, tu profites de ta jeunesse ce qui est bien au fond.

Elle ne répondit pas, devenant de plus en plus rouge.

_Eh bien, tu n'es pas très causante.

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors que mes amis sont en train de se battre pour leur vie ?

La femme s'arrêta et se retourna.

_Honnêtement Momo, comment pense-tu que tu sois encore en vie ?

_Comment ?

_Plus de cinq explosions, voilà ce que tu as enduré, alors dis-moi, pourquoi est tu encore en vie, le sais-tu ?

_Je… je ne sais pas…

_Pourquoi le temps tournait-il comme ça, le sais-tu ?

_Non…

_Pourquoi toi seule n'était pas affecté par ses changements de temps, le sais-tu ?

_Non…

_Pourquoi échangeais-tu à chaque fois ton corps avec l'autre Momo, le sais-tu ?

_Non…

_Sais-tu seulement qui tu es vraiment… Momo…

_Non, je ne sais pas…

_Est-ce que le fais de ne pas savoir t'as empêcher d'avancer ? De te relever ? Dis-moi Momo…

_Non.

_Momo, tu es forte, voilà pourquoi j'ai confiance en toi et l'autre…

_Momo !

Une fille sortant de l'ombre arriva à son tour. Elle se regardèrent puis la rebelle se jeta dans ses bras.

_Toi… que fais-tu ici ?

_Elle est là parce que tu as envie de la voir.

_Yaoyorozu…

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Shouto… Nan, il était tous là…

_Momo, reprit la femme… Je suis morte quand tu es née et ceux, pour une seule raison… Je croyais et je crois toujours en toi…

L'obscurité disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser le champ complètement libre. Elle se trouvait dans une grande plaine. Momo la lâcha et la femme la pris dans ses bras.

_Momo, ça a dû être tellement compliqué pour toi…

Elle connaissait se parfum…

_Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule mais… c'était pour l'avenir de ce monde… Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse que tu me reconnaisses du premier coup !

Ses doux cheveux blond…

_Tu as été orpheline… par ma faute… on s'en veut tellement tu sais mais, j'ai toujours été avec toi mais je disparaitrais lorsque tu accompliras ta mission…

_Je… ton père ses sacrifier pour que je puisse fusionner avec toi et que tu puisses profiter de mon alter…

_Elle la regarda dans les yeux…

_Distorsion spatio-temporelle… le mot d'activation est…

* * *

Elle se releva. Tout le monde repris conscience. All for one la dévisagea.

_Tu as décidé de mourir où de te rendre bien gentiment ?

_Reset…

Il fronça les sourcils puis, plusieurs horloges apparurent au pied de chaque personne mais, elles tournaient dans le sens inverse. Les blessures de tous ses coéquipiers, tous ses camarades, se soignèrent. Celle au pied de All for one tournait beaucoup plus vite et il rajeunissait a vu d'œil.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…

_Distorsion spatio-temporelle… l'alter de ma mère de ce monde permettant de remonter le temps ne marchant que sur les personnes vivantes. Permet également d'inverser les corps. Si le temps est trop remonté d'un coup pour une personne, elle disparait. Voilà le sort qui t'es réservé…

All for one se décomposait devant leurs yeux, repassant à la forme d'humain puis, des tas de lumière dorée s'échappèrent de son corps et se dispersèrent dans l'air.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla Endeavor.

_C'est tous les alters qu'ils à voler qui se redirigent vers leur vraie propriétaire… déclara la rebelle.

_Momo…

Elle se retourna et tomba sur le regards du jeune mercenaire. Il affichait un sourire doux puis la prit dans ses bras.

_Tout est fini n'est-ce pas…

Elle sourit mais deux lumières sortirent de son corps. Elle se retourna vivement. Elles restaient devant elle.

_Maman… papa…

_Ma puce… Au revoir…

_Nan ne partez…

Les lumières disparurent devant ses yeux. Elle pleura une nouvelle fois. Shouto l'a reprise dans ses bras.

_Ça devait arriver… souffla-t-il.

_Maintenant je regrette de ne pas leur avoir rendu visite quand je le pouvais…

_Ah !

Ils se tournèrent et redirigèrent leur regard vers ceux de l'autre monde. Eux aussi disparaissaient.

_Je pense qu'il est temps de se dire adieux… déclara la rebelle.

Elle alla vers Momo et la pris dans ses bras.

_Merci pour tout… souffla-t-elle.

_De rien… c'est normal.

_Et… pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée… je suis…

_Ne t'excuse pas et ne pleure plus. Après tout, c'est l'essence même du héros d'aider ceux dans le besoin…

Elle lui sourit, essuyant ses larmes.

_Adieux… souffla-t-elle.

Elle disparue complètement.

_Au revoir ! Cria la rebelle. Ce n'est pas un adieu, on se reverra !

Ils crièrent tous un au revoir, en signe d'espérance pour d'éventuelle retrouvaille. Shouto attrapa son bras, alors que les autre criait toujours.

_Momo… il y a quelque chose d'important que j'aimerais te dire…

Elle lui sourit.

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Tu es belle, courageuse, brave et sans toi, nous étions tous perdu… Je ne peux que t'admirer pour ça mais… pas seulement. Momo je t'aime. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je t'aime pour m'avoir fait sourire, m'avoir fait rire, m'avoir fait rêver, m'avoir fait espérer. Je t'aime car tu es incroyable et unique. Et je t'aime parce que… Mon cœur bat si fort lorsque je te vois… Momo…

_Shouto, elle sourit le prenant dans ses bras. Moi aussi… je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout ces moments repassèrent dans sa tête. Quand elle a été recueilli par les rebelles. Lorsqu'elle a appris à utiliser son alter. Lorsqu'elle à rencontrer Kyoka et tous les autres. Tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ses rires, ses peines, ses espérance partager. Tout était fini maintenant. Et à présent, elle embrassait celui qu'elle aimait dans un baiser doux et passionné. Elle était si heureuse… Elle avait vu ses parents, au moins une fois. Elle avait pu toucher sa mère, la prendre dans ses bras, lui parler. Tous ce chemin qu'ils avaient traversé, et tout ce chemin qu'ils traverseraient, ensemble. Malgré le chaos qui régnait il y a peu, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Le ciel, autrefois constamment gris, était dégagé et laissait apparaitre un ciel d'un bleu azur.

_Je crois que ce baiser était comme une récompense pour ce qui s'est passé, souffla Momo.

Shouto laissa échapper un léger rire.

_Tu penses que tu as vécu tout ça pour un baiser ?

_C'est déjà énorme pour moi…

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plus de passion. Shouto mit fin au baiser sous les yeux perplexes de Momo. Il détourna le regard comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

_Shouto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est que, en fait, mon père souhaiterait nous… marier…

Shouto s'empourpra violement suite à ses paroles. Momo, elle, sourit puis ria légèrement.

_Pour une fois que je ne suis pas contre les décisions de ton père, ça me fais même plutôt plaisir que ça vienne de lui, comme ça on n'aura pas besoin de lui demander…

Shouto la regarda, confus.

_Dis-lui que je serais honorée de t'épouser.

Il rougit encore plus et elle le sera fort dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle regarda le ciel puis un sourire naquit sur son visage.

_Merci et oui, ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

Et sur le visage de chacun, elles coulèrent mais, ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse et de désespoir. Non, c'était des larmes d'espoir et de joie…

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant son téléphone. Elle sourit.

_Maintenant, tout est bien fini…

* * *

 _Preview :_

 _Le temps avance et tout s'arrange… La fin est proche…_

 _Epilogue : souvenir_

* * *

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette fin. J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que ça fait vraiment quelque chose de finir une longue fic comme ça... J'en suis toute émue... C'est la première fois que je tiens un projet pareil aussi longtemps et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière! En toute franchise, je n'aurais sûrement pas continuer sans votre soutiens et cette fic n'aurais sûrement pas dépassé le chapitre un... Bref, plein de Todomomo dans l'épilogue pour finir bien fluff! Aller, Bye.**

 **Neymanga...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

 **Enfin l'épilogue ! C'est réellement fini ! C'est le chapitre le plus court mais voilà... Que du Todomomo ! Du pur Todomomo ! Pour bien clôturer ! C'est très fluff donc voilà~. J'aime les Happy end ! J'écris plein de petit Todomomo pour Teyola, est ce que vous voudriez que je les partages ? Sinon...**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Evilfaul : ça fait quelque chose en effet. C'est vrai que pour Endeavor, c'était assez logique.**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : écoute... J'ai la flemme de tout te réexpliquer XD. L'alter de sa mère remonte dans le temps mais à cause de la machine d'Hatsume on peut dire que ça a bousculer l'espace temps. Sinon, oui, ça fait un peu deus ex machina mais merde, c'est pas grave xD. Merci pour toutes tes reviews !**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Tu as pleuré ? Vraiment ? C'était si bien que ça ? Sinon, contente que ça t'ai plu ^^. Toutes tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ! Que tu prennes le temps de faire ça, alors que moi même j'aurais été trop flemmarde, me fait chaud au cœur !**

Chapitre 9 : souvenir

Elle se leva de son lit, descendit rejoindre la salle commune. Tous ce qui lui étaient arrivé étaient… bizarre. Mais tout est fini… Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Arriver en bas, elle ne vit que Shouto.

_ Ah ! Todoroki-san !

_ Yaoyorozu… dit-il faiblement et en détournant le regard.

_ Ça va ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle posa son front contre le sien. Il rougit, énormément. Elle était proche. Sa main s'approcha lentement de sa joue mais il se ravisa. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… Elle se décolla et le regarda inquiète.

_ Tu es brulant, tu devrais aller à l'infirme…

_ Déjeuner…

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir.

_ Comment ?

Il inspira profondément. Non, il ne devait pas fuir ses sentiments. L'autre Shouto avait réussi à être bien avec lui-même et, même si ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aime, il devait tenter sa chance.

_Veux-tu déjeuner avec moi ce midi… s'il te plait ?

Il l'avait fait mais un sentiment d'anxiété l'envahi. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas émis l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse refuser et maintenant, elle n'était plus présente que jamais.

_ Bien-sûr ! Tu sais quoi, on n'a qu'à faire un pique-nique avec toute la classe pour célébrer notre victoire !

Le message est mal passé… très mal passé… Il devait se faire une raison il…

_ Non.

_ Pardon.

_ Juste toi et moi… Personne d'autre je… je veux être avec toi, Momo…

_ Avec… moi ?

Il la fixa dans les yeux, il se devait de la regarder jusqu'au bout même s'il rougissait énormément.

_ Oui, tous les deux, confirma-t-il.

_ Mais c'est que… et celle que tu aimes ?

Il la regarda perplexe.

_ Enfin oui… Tu aimes une fille dans la classe, invite-là elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera. Et, si tu veux mon avis, elle serait complètement idiote si elle refusait. Puis si elle t'aime, elle se ferait de fausse idée en nous voyant manger ensemble et je n'ai pas envie de ruiner tes chances avec elle.

Il n'était plus sûr de comprendre. Elle venait de… refuser ? Et ce sous prétexte qu'il aime une « fille de la classe ». Non, il ne devait pas abandonner.

_Ce n'est pas un souci elle ne le prendra pas mal, puis je veux vraiment manger avec toi.

Il lui prit la main en attendant sa réponse.

_Mais Todoroki-san…

_ S'il te plait et, j'aimerais te montrer que je peux me montrer amical et que je ne suis pas tout le temps froid…

_ Oh ! Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit c'est ça ? Ne te sens pas obliger, je sais que je me suis trompée Todoroki…

_ Shouto.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles Todoroki-san.

_ D'accord Shou-Shouto…

Il sourit et quelques rougeurs décoraient ses joues. Leur discussion n'avait plus aucun sens mais cela lui importait peu.

_ Je suis désolé mais de quoi on parlait déjà Todo – Shouto-san.

_ J'aimerais déjeuner avec toi ce midi.

_ Mais, celle que tu…

_ Ça lui est égal et j'aimerais, non, je veux passer du temps rien qu'avec toi.

Les paroles du bicolores montèrent au cerveau de la jeune fille et ce fut à son tour de rougir.

_ Tu, tu es sûr ?

_ Oui ! Sûr et certain Momo !

Elle le regarda perplexe. _« Depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom ? Pourquoi agit-il si bizarrement aujourd'hui ? Il en aime une autre alors pourquoi moi ? Puis ça me ferait mal d'être avec lui tout en sachant qu'il ne m'aime pas… tout ça parce que j'ai dit ces idioties… D'un autre côté, un déjeuner avec lui… »_

_D'accord alors…

_Ok, on se rejoint dehors après la sonnerie, d'accord.

_Hm…

Il lui sourit et partit les joues en feu. Ce qui venait de se passer était très bizarre… Mais ça la rendait très heureuse…

Le cours s'était déroulé tout aussi étrangement. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs regards et Shouto ne cessait de lui sourire. Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il recommençait à lui faire autant d'effet qu'avant. Et dire qu'elle avait réussit à faire une croix sur son amour pour lui durant son « expérience passablement traumatisante ». Et il venait tout foutre en l'air. Alors qu'elle avait enterrer son amour, le voilà qui ressurgit, encore plus fort qu'avant. Elle se rappelle de cette période où elle n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller et de rougir quand il était là. Elle sans que s'est en train de la reprendre. Elle allait clairement passer pour une idiote aux près de lui. Et elle qui avait accepté…

Le cours se finit et vint la pause de midi. Elle le suivait, rouge cramoisi et ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre. Elle ne disait rien alors qu'il sortait deux bentô. Elle le prit en main et le remercia faiblement et, bien évidemment, en bafouillant. Elle l'ouvrit et s'en mit plein le vêtement.

_ Mince ! Mes vêtements ! Désolé Todo – Shouto-san, j'ai renverser la moitié du bentô… Comme je peux être idiote…

_De dit pas ça et, ce n'est pas grave, j'en avais prévu un de plus au cas où ça arriverait.

Il était vraiment prévoyant. Il l'aida à s'essuyer puis lui donna le bentô qu'il avait pris soin d'ouvrir. Ils mangèrent en silence mais quelques questions perturbaient le bicolore.

_ Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé lorsque tu étais avec mon autre moi ?

La question qui fâche… Momo rougis fortement au souvenir de cette évènement.

_ R-rien !

_ Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

_ C'est que… c'est embarrassant.

Il la regarda perplexe.

_ Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?

_ Non, non, non ! Au contraire, il a été très gentil c'est que… je préfère ne plus y penser…

Elle était de plus en plus rouge… Rien que de penser à ce qu'il s'était passer la rendait toute chose. Le bicolore décida de ne pas insister.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais aussi énerver lorsque Jirou t'avais tirée à ma table. Tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ?

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas contre toi ! C'est que… ça me gênait un peu…

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien ! Laisse tomber ! Truc de fille…

_ Je vois…

_ Shouto-san, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Oui, vas-y.

_ Qui est la fille que tu aimes ?

Il rougit très fortement.

_ Eh bien… c'est que…

_ Dis-moi, tu peux me faire confiance.

_ Je te le dirais si tu me dis si oui ou non, tu aimes Iida !

Le cerveau de Momo se déconnecta.

_ Tenya ?

_ Oui !

_ Mais où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

_ Attends, ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

_ Bah non, ce n'est qu'un ami après tout.

_ Et tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Elle hésita.

_ Oui…

_ Et… qui est-ce ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit de qui tu es amoureux.

_ Mais… ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Alors ? Tu ne vas pas me répondre c'est ça ?

_ Que si tu me dis le tien.

_ Et moi je te répondrais si tu me dis le tien.

_ En même temps alors ?

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Shouto.

_ on le dit… en même temps.

_ D'a… d'accord.

Ils prirent une grande inspiration.

_Celle que j'aime c'est…

_Celui que j'aime c'est…

_TOI !

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire…

_ Tu m'aimes ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur. Oui je t'aime. C'est très bizarre de parler à l'unisson comme ça.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Shouto s'arrêta et la regarda. Son rire était cristallin et aussi beau qu'elle. Il passa inconsciemment sa main sur sa joue et elle s'arrêta à son tour. Elle le regarda, dubitative, et elle rougit de plus en plus lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent.

_ Je t'aime… Momo…

…

_ Momo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Shou-Shouto !

_ Cette photo… ça fait longtemps.

_ Je me demande comment ils vont…

Elle sourit. Déjà 5 ans… 5 ans qu'ils les avait sauvés…

_ Tu as mis Akira au lit ? Et Ishiro ?

_ Oui, ce sont des vrais anges…

_ Tu penses qu'eux aussi ?

_Comment ça ?

_ Que mon autre toi et mon autre moi on aussi eux des jumeaux ?

_ Et qu'ils les ont appelés Ishiro et Akira ?

_ Ouais.

_ Peut-être… peut-être…

_ Shouto…

_ Oui Momo ?

_ Je n'oublierais jamais ce qui nous ait arriver… Et comment je t'ai rencontré…

_ Moi non plus…

Ce magnifique souvenir que nous partageons, qui nous lie et que jamais nous oublierons…

Fin~

* * *

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? C'est vraiment le dernier chapitre ! Je ferais un petit remerciement et une dernière réponse au review dans deux semaine. Voilà tout ! Alors... Bisous !**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
